


Skull and cross bones

by Ajpuppy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Angry Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Multichapter, Spanking, a lil nsfw for now, gonna get worse as the story goes, sans x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajpuppy/pseuds/Ajpuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All your life you wished for something more. Well, that's what you get when you get stolen by the notorious Pirate captain Sans Font.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This one is kind of for me -hides away- im a sucker for pirates.

You work small jobs around your hometown. You were born and raised here and for the most part you felt alright with where you were. Well….maybe not. As a kid you loved this town, but now you’re a young adult. This had made things difficult, especially being a woman. You don’t exactly fit the gender you’re supposed to. Blacksmithing had always interested you as a child, and even now it had. But your parents had forbade you from such an unladylike career. Having come from a family just barely at a wealthy level of hierarchy they insisted you stay home and look for someone good to marry. Of course by ‘good’ they most likely mean wealthy and in a position of power to further lift your family’s position. Because marrying for love is not a thing with wealth. You get it, doesn’t mean you have to like it. Nor do you have any plans of settling.

The whole reason you take your small jobs despite your wealthy stature is that you are bored. You don’t want to be like every other lovely maiden whom gets dressed up, looks pretty, and becomes an accessory to some handsome man for the rest of her life. It’s just not you, you think. It’s hard to explain that to your parents as well. They have such high hopes for you and because of that there’s no getting them to listen. But even your jobs are starting to bore you now, and even worse is you are tired of how people keep telling you that it’s not right to be working like you are. This town just….isn’t really home anymore. You feel trapped, like there is somewhere else you should be an not in just one place.

Evening has set some time ago and you’re on the decks, watching the boats float and staring at the moon reflected in the water. Some would say it’s not safe for a lady to be out this late at night. But you don’t care. Behind your parents back you had learned a good few forms of self defense over the years. You can handle yourself. You’re also grateful for the one instance of being a woman, these waters have rumors of sirens. You were told fairy tails of them when you were a small child. But you tend to believe them with the horror stories of drowned men that have been found at the shores here. Such things should worry you maybe, but they really don’t. 

You’ve spent hours during nights like this, looking at the ships and contemplating hopping aboard one. You didn’t care where it would take you, you just wanted to sail somewhere. It reminded you of the silly stories you were also told of, tales of pirates and such. They were some of your favorites. What would it be like, to sail the seas with no one to stop you or tell you how to live your life? But again. You’re a woman. You roll your eyes, and how often have you ever heard tales of female pirates? Pff. When did being a woman ever stop you though? You chuckle a little to yourself. You look up back at the moon again, but in that moment something catches your eye. It’s a large ship, far from the docks and placed just outside the sand bar near shore.

You don’t think you’ve ever seen it before. It’s beautiful, probably expensive. It doesn’t look like a cargo ship though and you find yourself a little confused. This place isn’t exactly the main spot for visitors. Why is it here then? You’ve come to know most of the ships at this point and almost want to go take a look at it. You shake your head and sigh, maybe tomorrow night if it is still there. For now you have work tomorrow. You start to head home but something stops you. Standing still you feel a chilly breeze, and something like a staring gaze boring holes into your back. You turn back to look at the ship and feel a sharp shutter run down your spine. You could swear in a split second there had been a pair of piercing blue eyes looking right back at you. 

That had to be a trick of the light though. The boat is too far for you to have seen any eyes. You turn and quickly make your way home. You try to brush the feeling off as being tired and needing sleep. And sleep you do that night, but it’s not deep nore easy. What was that feeling as you left the docks? What had you seen? Was it even something you HAD seen or just a trick of the mind? These thoughts plagued you throughout your sleep and through the day you worked.

You’ve been working the whole day taking care of one of your neighbor’s animals. He has a large few acres of land and horses. You really love the animals. It’s a lot of hard work. But you have to say that you’re happy with this job and your elderly neighbor is one of the only people who have never mentioned your gender or the rules of being a woman. You think the kind old man will be one of the only people you’d miss in this town.

You think about that ship again. Is it still there? Maybe you’ll check again this evening. For now you’ve just finished the chores and need to get some groceries. You enjoy going to Temmie’s shop. Monsters are so interesting to you and despite the odd language you prefer talking to them over humans any day. You try to ask about the boat, but they seem to know nothing and continue on with their strange chatter. As you come home you try to sneak away into the kitchen. You really really hope that your parents are out and you aren’t noticed.

You try quickly to put the groceries away so you can leave until-

“Dear?”

Fuck! You look over your shoulder and smile. “Hello, mother.” You watch her face carefully as she smiles at you.

“Dear, you smell like a farm. Really now, how are you supposed to find a gentleman when you smell like a low class farmer?”

You smile back at her, but on the inside you twitch with irritation. “Sorry mother, I’ll wash up as soon as the food is put away.” You know she’s watching you, with the same observant look you give her. She’s trying to read you, but you keep up your sweet smile to negate her. You’ve stopped letting your parents read you a long time ago, when you realized they’d never listen or accept you for you.

“Dear.” She starts. Hear it comes. “Are you planning to leave the house again so late?”

You sigh and she frowns. “You shouldn’t leave so late. It’s dangerous and anyone could scoop you u-”

“I’m fine mother.” You snap a bit. “I’m full grown and capable of taking care of myself, do not treat me like a child.” Before she can answer you, you’ve finished putting the groceries away. “I’m going to bathe.” You hurry up the stairs. Ugh she makes you so mad the way she looks down on you. This is why you can’t stand them, they have no faith in you. They think you are to be a lady in all the ways a lady should be. You huff. Whatever, you can’t let your parents get to you. You try to clear your mind.

Stepping into the bathroom you begin to undress, letting your clothes fall down your skin and to the floor. As you feel the steam on your naked body a shutter runs through you, in that moment you softly gasp. Those piercing blue eyes flit through your mind again and something makes you feel like they are watching you. You aren’t sure how to feel about it. You look around the place but you are alone. You dip into the warm water and a soft moan escapes you. It feels nice and your past irritation dissipates. You’re still filled with a sense of curiosity however. Why haven’t you been able to shake that vivid color from your mind?

You need to go check that ship out again. Screw your mother and her stupid worries. Something about that area keeps calling to you. Staring at the ceiling, you day dream for a little while until you finally wash up and get dressed. As you sneak out of the house, you are careful not to be spotted. Once out the door you’re not sure why, but you find yourself running. Running to the docks you finally stop once you’ve reached your destination. You pant to catch your breath, looking desperately for the ship. You smile as it’s still there.

It is however, just as still and quiet as when you had first seen it. You don’t know what you were expecting, or why you are so happy to see the ship. You sit and watch it. You watch it longingly, hoping to validate the strange feelings you’ve had since you’ve first seen it. Hoping to see those eyes again. But the ship sits still and quiet on the water. You squint as you think you can see a few people moving over the deck in the dark of the night. You stay for some time, just watching and waiting but you’re starting to think nothing will happen.

Had you just imagined it the first night? You have a hard time believing that. The feelings had been to vivid. You are really considering going out to take a closer look at the ship. Despite not seeing the eyes and their color, you can’t help but feel that the presence of them still lingers there. Still watching you. You make up your mind, getting up you move from the deck and decide to try and get closer.

You take off your shoes and socks and leave them on the deck. You like night walks on the beach and you love the soft wet sand between your toes. You make your way down the shore, passing the large rocky cliffs that provide cover to the ship from the town to see. You know it’s not a normal place that ships normally stay. You come closer and start to notice that the ship looks actually a little old maybe? The sails are somewhat tattered, the wood looks strong and beautiful but also worn with time and wear and tear. It’s also huge. You consider stepping out to the water but that may be too much. You remain on the shore, feeling the soft waves over your feet. You really like how the moon shines on this ship. There’s something about how it resonates that no other ship has done before. It feels like a force to be reckoned with.

You stop dead still as you notice there were no individuals on the deck, except for one who seems to be coming near the railings edge. You take a sharp inhale. There they are. Bright blue electric eyes look back at you and narrow. You’re stuck, body frozen as your eyes are glued to them. They’re so sharp, so intelligent, and intimidating. They don’t just phase out as they did before. This time they are staring you down and where others would run, you are to mesmerized to look away. 

It’s too dark to see any of this person’s facial features. But as he comes to the railing and leans on it to peer at you, you can see a long coat and some of the outfit. You are guessing by the shape, this person is a man. You two silently look over one another. You swear he just smirked at you and you saw the glint og a sharp tooth. Again, where you should be afraid and running you are burying your teeth into your lower lip with wonder. Who is he? You two continue to silently stare for a few more minutes before he smirks again, stands up and leaves.

You are left watching him walk away, wanting to go to him and know more. But you stay there in your spot watching as he disappears and there even a minute after you know he is gone. You manage to close your jaw and realize that’s your cue to go home. Once you do there is no sleep for you. You can’t get your mind off the mysterious man.

For the next week you return to that spot closer to the ship. You sometimes see him there, and sometimes you don’t. You don’t know why you are feeling so infatuated with the mystery man or his ship, but you are more eager than ever to hop on and leave this town. It sounds silly and it sounds dangerous. You don’t even know him. You plan to go to the ship again tonight to hopefully see him. The day goes on forever though. You try to do your little jobs quickly, you deal with your mother’s insufferable pestering and her questions of 'why you don’t have many friends’, 'why are you so distant?’ And 'why do you keep going to the beach?’. Finally as the day fades and turns to evening you are making your way to the beach…but something feels wrong this time.

The ships sails are up…You haven’t seen them up even once since you first saw it. Is it leaving? That’s not the worst of it. An odd orange glow in the sky catches your stare and you turn to notice that in the distance it seems to be coming from the town next to your own. There’s smoke, and a lot of it. It has to be a fire….the whole town neighboring yours is on fire! You want to run to it and try to help, but the sound of voices coming back makes you jump. Hurrying, you move into the nearby shrubbery. It’s shocking when you see it, many monsters of all kinds heading onto the ship you had recently been in love with. The seemed to have lots of treasures in their hands, some covered in blood which could only be a human’s, since monsters turned to dust. 

You’re now starting to see the true dangers of the ship. Had this been what it was here for? Why it was stopped so far from the docks? The word 'pirates’ comes to mind and suddenly the ship’s image matches the description all to well. You need to get out of here, you need to go now and you need to warn your town. As you step back you almost cry out as you hit a strong chest behind you. A hand quickly covers your mouth to keep you quiet and a sword is at your throat. You whimper quietly at the chuckle behind you. 

“We finally meet, lass.” 

It’s a man, and you know he must be with the other pirates. You wonder if you are going to die. Probably be raped and killed. You shake softly.

“Easy now.” He chuckles again, “You haven’t shown this fear of me all week and now you shake and tremble? Or are you realizing just now what this is?”

Your eyes widen,’ all week’? You look down to the water’s edge and freeze as you see it. In the reflection are those mesmerizing eyes. But….you can see now his skeleton face….the sharp teeth of his grin. He’s a monster just like the rest of the individuals boarding the ship.


	2. Stolen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of short, but there is more to come.

“What are you going to do?” You breathe out shakily, “Kill me?” The throaty chuckle in your ear makes a violent but somehow pleasant shiver go up your spine.

“Course not.” He replies slowly, keeping you held still against his rib cage. “What would the point have been watching you if I was just going to kill you? I could have done that much sooner if that had been the plan.”

You hiss softly at how arrogant he sounds but he continues patiently behind you, “It was easy enough to follow you after all. Despite you being a pretty woman an’ all, I still had to make sure you weren’t spying on my ship for any other purposes other than childish curiosity and your infatuation of me.”

You want to punch the bastard! “I am not infatuated with you!” You snap, still mindful of the blade at your throat.

“Oh?” He chuckles and spins you around, holding you still in his bony clutches. Blue cold eyes stare straight back into yours. They are filled with violence, the ability to kill, and the look that he could take whatever he wanted from anyone without regret and no one could stop him. And yet, there you were stuck staring into that blue glowing haze, frozen in his hold and trying to keep your jaw from falling. There was surely something else there….a passionate heat maybe that made you want to stay near. That gaze embarrassingly enough made you feel even a bit wet, though you refuse to ever admit that.

“The way you stare at me,” He smirked cruelly, “Tells me otherwise love. I have many females look at me like that, don’t think I don’t know what you want from me~”

Your eyes widen and you huff indignantly, “I don’t want shit from you, arrogant bastard. I want to be let go and for you to leave!” He’s laughing at you again and your face burns with anger and embarrassment.

“No can do sweetheart.” With his words you become acutely aware of other pirates moving around you, all with sly smirks….and some with rope. You swallow the spit pooling in your mouth hard. “You see,” He smirks and tilts your head up with a finger, how you want to snap at it with your teeth. “You’ve already seen too much here, girl. I’m afraid your in for the trip now.”

Opening your mouth wide to let out angered curses you yelp as the captain has snapped his fingers and the pirates are dragging you away onto the ship. As much as you kick, scream, and fight, they are stronger and out number you….there is no one to come to your rescue. ———They’ve gone and tied you to the mast. The rope is tied tight against your body and struggling does no good. You’ve been gagged in order to silence your angered cursing and violent threats. You haven’t seen the captain since then, and oooooh if you did you would have beaten the hell out of that ass. You’re pretty sure you’ve been stuck sitting there for the past few hours. Your ass hurts and your limbs have gone numb from the lack of movement. You’ve watched those asshole monsters do their thing on this ship and you’ve grown bored of it pretty quickly. Maybe it’s the fact that you’re TIED UP.

As the sun has set, you’ve used most of your energy having struggled now. The rest of the crew have turned in for the night and you are left dozing. You’re still uncomfortable, but tired enough to go in and out of consciousness. The sound of heavy boots stopping in front of you wrenches you from your sleep. Your head shoots up violently enough to give you near whiplash, as your eyes focus on the man before you, you let out a deep growl. You would have bared your teeth if not for the gag. You tilt your head away from him as his hand comes toward your face. Once again a fire is set to your soul that makes you want to fight this man. As he unties the gag and gently pulls it from your sore mouth, you work your jaw. Just as your about to scream obscenities at him though, something else Is stuffed into your mouth. 

You chew and lick your lips. It’s meat, high quality no doubt and cooked pretty well. You narrow your eyes back at the captain and he’s smiling at you In amusement. “You better eat every bite of your dinner.” He chuckles. “I can’t promise it will always be this good.”

This statement brings a defiant frown to your face. “You make it sound like I’m ‘Always’ going to be here.” You’re a bit relieved when you see him moving behind the mast and feel the rope that’s had you captured the last few hours loosen around your frame.

He snickers, “And you act as if you will be able to escape anytime soon. My dear, I don’t let go of my things easily and the only reason you’re being untied right now is because we are deep out to sea now. The only way you will be able to leave this ship is if you throw yourself overboard. In that case, you will surely drown.”

You want to hiss at him and tell him that you aren’t 'his thing’ but he went and set a full plate of delicious looking food down in front of you. You eye him suspiciously but a demanding nod from him and your moving to hungrily stuff your face. The food is good, is that lobster? Imported you think because it’s not native to these areas. And the meat is great, high value stuff. This stuff is no doubt expensive. As you eat, you don’t notice the way he eyes you intensely with a mix of emotions. The main one being amusement.

“ As I said. Eat every bite, enjoy it while you can. That there is the spoils of our pillaging, the food that will feed us over our trip. But know this, it won’t last. Our trips are long, and finding proper places to stop and restock are far and few between. Things will get tough, and the food will run low. When food runs low, so does it’s quality.”

You listen to his voice as you eat, when he’s not threatening you it sounds rather melodic. 

“Do you have any fighting skills, girl?”

The question catches you off guard and you look up at him in surprise. Swallowing your food you nod. “I do.” You give him a defiant look that says you don’t plan on explaining any further. He doesn’t need to know what you are capable of, not unless you were in a situation where you needed to use it. You begin to stand, working the blood back into your legs. “A-AGH!” You cry out loudly as a skeleton hand slams you back into the mast, the digits clinging to your throat cutting off your airway. You look back at him with wide eyes as those teeth grin at you. You’re struggling and kicking out to try and get away.  
“Now listen here,” The monster breathes in your ear, his face close to yours. You give a tiny cry as he wedges his knee between your legs and grinds it up into your crotch. “You’re on my ship now, I am your captain. Capishe? You follow my commands, and I will make sure you will survive on this ship. My crew is already irate with me for bringing a human onto the ship, so I suggest you try to stay out of everyone’s way.” 

You let out a gurgled whine of pleasure as he continues to dig his knee up against you, hand still tight around your throat making breathing difficult. You feel the bony digits stroking your flesh however, and his blue eye is trained on you intently as he watches you struggle beneath him. He leans in and licks his tongue up your neck, teeth gently biting down on your ear lobe. Your face is flustered, and you want to blame it on lack of air. This isn’t right! This man not only stole you away against your will, but you’d only just met him and he was already doing these things to you! The worst part of it was you were really enjoying it.

Your hands grip at his wrist as you squirm, a gasp torn out of you as you feel his other hand sliding down your belly and down into the hem of your pants. “W-wai- nnh~” His fingers press against your quickly soaking underwear, rubbing you in a way that you’ve never been touched. You want to look away in embarrassment, but his intense gaze keeps you staring back. He’s watching you, his breath slow and tongue sliding over his teeth. “I haven’t had the touch of a woman in so very long~” He whispers to you and nibbles your neck, making you melt underneath him with a shaky moan.

How is it this man is making you submit this quickly? Where did all your fighting strength go? You want him to do more to you, want to hold onto him. But before you can submit to your desires he’s pulling away from you, making you whine in frustration. He smirks and chuckles. “You will sleep with the rest of the crew. You will also be woken up early tomorrow to learn your place as our new cabin boy.” He licks his fingers of your juices slowly, making you even more red as you watch him smirk and walk away back towards the captain’s cabin.

You’re left standing there, having soaked your underwear and all hot and bothered. The man has managed to make you melt beneath him within minutes, and despite your pride….you crave more.


	3. bone shaped bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds out that you may take more training than expected.

As you found your way underneath the deck of the ship and too the hold below where all the other's slept, you feel rather nervous. The captain already warned you that the others weren't fond of you, and he wanted you to let your guard down when surrounded by all of them? You find and open hammock, cringing a little at it's stained material. He wants you to –sleep- in this? You grumble, but you're tired and so you crawl into it and close your eyes. Sleep won't come to you easy. That ass, taking you away from home and making you sleep here...You'd much rather be in HIS bed. Your eyes shoot open and you shake your head at the thought. NO! It's his fault that you are here! Why would you think such a thing?! You manage to fall asleep after some fitful thoughts, and constant squirming to try and get comfortable. The snores of the monsters didn't make it easy though. 

"WAKEY WAKEY. TIME TO GET UP, CAPTAIN SANS HAS ORDERED THE ENTIRE DECK OF THE SHIP TO BE SWABBED BY NOON!" 

The cheerful loud voice and hand shaking your side rouses you from your sleep. You blink your eyes and look up at who it is who is waking you. He's tall, with a big friendly smile and bright eyes....despite lack of eyes....somehow. Anyway, he seems genuinely kind you think. He's a skeleton like the captain. You sit up and look at him with a yawn. "Who are you?" You murmur, smiling a bit at he stands straighter and brightens even more. 

"I AM-" 

"My first mate and brother, Papyrus." The taller skeleton is cut off, as the captain comes down the stairs wearing a stern expression. "And you will treat him with respect, otherwise you will deal with me." 

Your expression of happiness sours at seeing Sans, and Papyrus huffs softly but doesn't look too ruffled by the interruption. 

"REALLY SANS, I AM CAPABLE OF INTRODUCING MYSELF YOU KNOW. WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE ANYWAY? DON'T YOU HAVE OTHER THINGS YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING?" 

He shrugged and chuckled, "I'll be leaving momentarily, just making sure our new cabin boy knows who's second in command." He eyes you with a strange look that makes you feel like he was down here for another reason than just that. You wonder if maybe he just wanted to see you, but such a thought is silly and merely hopeful thinking. You watch him as he stares at you. 

"I want the deck scrubbed, and it better be done well. You aren't to talk to any of the other crew unless spoken to and If anyone tries to cause trouble they will deal with me. I won't have you picking fights either. If anything happens don't think you won't be punished." With that he turned and left. Your face soured again and with his back turned you flip him off. 

Papyrus chuckled as he watches you, not seeming to care about your rude gesture towards Sans. "HE REALLY IS A GOOD CAPTAIN." He states warmly. 

Your jaw drops at him, "He's a total dick!" You frown. You're grateful for the look of understanding you receive from the taller monster. You think Papyrus may be a sympathetic type and such information may be important to you later. After all, you are stuck on a ship with a bunch of assholes. It may be wise to befriend the kind and warm second in command. 

"HE MAY NOT SEEM THE NICEST ON THE OUTSIDE. BUT YOU'LL WARM UP TO HIM. HE DOES HIS BEST FOR THE CREW. I THINK HE'S TAKEN A SHINING TO YOU TOO, BUT DON'T TELL HIM I SAID THAT NYEHEHEHE." 

Papyrus pats your shoulder comfortingly before placing a mop and bucket in front of you. "WELCOME TO THE CREW-" He stops and stares at you, perplexed. "UH, HEY, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" 

You look back at him and state your name, watching as he brightens. "OH HOW FITTING!" He cheers, "WELL IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU AND HAVE YOU JOIN THE CREW!" You watch him leave. And slightly wish he wouldn't go. His departure means you have to go to the deck, and out in sight of everyone else. 

At the top of the stairs you squint your eyes, the sun outside is bright and your senses are overwhelmed with the sound and smell of the sea, the ship, and it's crew. Everyone seems busy doing something, but all goes silent as all eyes land on you. Your body freezes uncomfortable at the silence and the icy stairs. In that moment you bare your teeth and put on the hardest glare you can in hopes to look even slightly intimidating so they might not fuck with you. The sneers you get aren't a very good indication that this tactic is working. You swallow and begin to swab the deck as ordered. With a few moments the monsters seem to lose interest in you and continue their own work. 

You don't see Papyrus or Sans. It's rather disappointing. The rest of the crew blatantly talk shit about you, with derogatory remarks about you being human. You want badly to tell them to go fuck themselves and that if they want to say something they can say it to your face. But you remember Sans' threat. While you could take these assholes easily you really don't want to test Sans just yet. Your spend the day learning the lay out of the ship instead and keeping to yourself. When the deck is clean you're not sure what to do. You kind of just....keep out of everyone's way....how lonely. 

You won't admit that you spent every little while hoping to spot the captain or Papyrus. You can't help it, they are the only people you even barely know on this stupid ship. When lunch hits, you spend it eating by yourself. It's delicious and you remember to enjoy it because it's not going to last. What will it be like when the good stuff is gone? Your eyes widen as a little bit of mashed potato is flicked at your face and the monsters laugh at you. You slam your hands on the table without thinking as you stand, and suddenly the monsters are doing the same as they eye you threateningly. 

Shit, you let the anger get the best of you and reacted without self control. Now the monsters at the other table sneer and wait while everyone else watches with curiosity. You know you should just take your plate and leave, or sit back down, or something to defuse the situation. You're about to listen to the rational and intelligent part of your brain, but a voice shatters you from listening, 

"Well, girl? Are you gonna do something or just crawl away with yer tail between yer legs like the little bitch ya are?~" 

It's a dog monster egging you on, he's got a smoking biscuit in his mouth with a shit eating smirk. You recall someone calling him 'Doggo' earlier this morning. Behind him are a few others that seem to be waiting excitedly for you to make a move. Damn your hot head, because your mouth is opening before you can even think to use a filter. 

"The only bitch I see here is you, dog breath." You hiss. 

He snarls and barrels at you, You're ready as you grab at him and tumble on the floor in a rolling mess. Fists fly, feet kick. You've landed a punch to his face, and he retaliates with a kick to your gut. The room roars with cheers and entertained calls. You knock over tables in your brawl, spilling precious food to the ground. The other dogs howl and join in, suddenly this fight is a little less fair for you as you fight more viciously in an attempt to defend yourself. You're bitten a few times, your cries of pain vicious and you hit them even harder with adrenaline running through you. You pale as you see the shine of swords being unsheathed and you're sure things are about to get even more dangerous now, you're ready to run but a door slamming open stops everyone in their tracks. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" 

Shit. You look over your shoulder, there stands the captain. He looks pissed, that blazing blue eye trained on you and the others. You're all probably a sight to see too, your clothes are torn, there's bite marks on your arms, no doubt bruised and bleeding. Doggo is missing a tooth, he's lucky he has fur to cover his face because you're damn sure you gave him a black eye. The other's that participated look a little roughed up to. No one dare speak as they look back at Sans. Some of the watchers have turned away awkwardly, no longer wanting to be apart of this scene. 

The room feels much colder all of the sudden, despite the sore heat of your maimed flesh. Sans bellows loudly throughout the room. "DID I NOT GIVE ORDERS THAT THERE WOULD BE NO FIGHTING? HAVE YOU ALL A DEATH WISH? AND LOOK!" He points with barred teeth at the food on the dirty floor. "I HAVE A MIND TO MAKE YOU BLOODY BASTARDS EAT EVERY BIT OF FOOD ON THAT FUCKING FLOOR." 

Doggo has dropped you by now, and all the others are staring just like you back at Sans in fear. His eyes are trained on all the dogs as he barks orders and punishments at them. They are to clean every bit of the large room, they don't get food for the next three days and if Sans finds out anyone has fed them it will be even worse for them. Then....his eyes land on you. You're frozen to the spot at the merciless gaze, you feel the danger of Sans magic around you. You want to run, but there is no where to go. He crooks his finger in silent beckon. You feel like you could piss yourself then and there. What does he have in store for you? You somehow manage to get your legs to step forward despite your paralyzed fear. You walk out of the dining hall and feel as though you wouldn't walk through that door again. 

The deck is dead silent with no one above it...except for Papyrus who looks back at you with a soft frown. At this you look down at the floor in shame. Damn, you've probably let him down somehow. You don't like the only friend you have on this damn ship looking at you like that. You're stopped at the Captain's cabin and tilt your head up just a bit to stare at Sans in confusion. He opens the door and points, not looking at you but eyes still cold and stern. "IN." He commands. 

You don't dare disobey him, you're already in deep shit as it is. You step inside and jump a bit as he slams the door behind the two of you. You let out a surprised yelp as he forces you around, fingers holding your chin roughly to force you to look at him. He growls low and you stay still in his hold, trying to look as submissive as possible.   
"Are you going to cause me trouble, girl?" The fact that he speaks calm and collected makes you more nervous than if he yelled it. You feel the danger that hides beneath his smooth voice. Shaking your head you stare back and swallow hard. 

"Have I not given you specific direction that you were to behave? Have I not promised you protection from the others, have you not been fed? All I asked of you was to behave, but how could that have been too much to handle? Surely it wasn't." 

You shake softly in his hold, feeling like a pet being disciplined. He watches you intently, the skeleton grin on his face held no hint of any smile. "It was foolish of me to think a fighting spirit like you would be able to do this without any sort of training. I knew you came from a higher up family. That's right, you've never really had to listen to anybody have you? I'll have to show you how it works around here. You're mine now," 

You here a 'ping' and gasp as you suddenly can't move an inch. Just barely able to look down you see a glowing blue heart at your chest. 

"and I don't take it well when people break my rules." He finishes in your ear. 

He begins to move you towards the bed in the middle of the room. It was a luxurious looking room, and you would have loved to examine it more you weren't in here for the sake of being punished. He its on the mattress, and you yelp as he pulls you over his lap. Blinking in surprise you suddenly flush bright red as you realize when he plans to do. An embarrassed cry escapes you as you feel his hand slide under the hem of your pants and underwear, pulling all your clothing down to expose your bare ass. 

If you could move you would have tried to get up and cover yourself, but you were forced still, having to endure the embarrassment of him seeing you this way. There was a few moments of silence and you knew he was staring at you. A tiny whimper escaped you and it was met with a gentle snort of amusement. 

"This would have been much more fun to do with you, if it weren't an actual punishment." He states. 

You open your mouth to reply, but it's cut off with a loud pained cry as his bony hand is brought down hard on your ass cheek. It hurts like a bitch and you couldn't even jolt upwards properly by the grip on your soul. "You will be receiving thirty of those." He whispers with a cruel smile as he rubs your backside in mock affection. "And you will count for every one. If you forget, or mess up, we start all over." 

The first ten spanks are easy, despite hurting like hell. You are able to count them, but the hits after only get worse. He's hitting already sore spots on your bum, his bony fingers leaving welts and making your skin burn. You cry out as he even slaps your cunt sometimes. You sob and continue to shakily count as he reaches fifteen. You can't move an inch as he holds your soul, and his spanking is merciless and hard everytime. He is abusing both your cheeks until they are bright red. The slaps to the lips of your pussy hurt the worst though and you bite your tongue till it bleeds, trying to hold in your screams. You want to beg and plead him to stop, you want to cry kick and scream but your pride holds you back. "Th-thirty" You hiccup, head hung low and refusing to look at him. Your backside burns hot and your body trembles lightly. He's silent before chuckling and rubbing your ass. You flinch as the touch makes it burn worse. 

"So you CAN take orders." He chuckles, a finger sliding down your slit which has gotten embarrassingly wet throughout the punishment. You jolt and bite your lip with a whimper. He watches you for a few moments before the hold on your soul is lifted. "Get up and pull your pants up. You can go now, but if you disobey my orders again and cause trouble the punishments will only get harder." 

You stand, still looking at the floor with teary eyes and puffy red cheeks. He's staring at you intently but you can hardly look at him. You nod, pulling your pants back up and hurrying out of his room. As his door shuts, you are left standing there. Your ass hurts, you're embarrassed, ….and worst of all....you're horny as hell.


	4. nowhere to run nowhere to hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In your humiliation you try to hide from Sans. Hiding on a ship full of people isn't easy though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short again. But it's still going! With classes, my job, and other things needed to be done unfortunately writing is a bit difficult right now. There will still be more to come, but for now I need to sleep because it's late and I have school in the morning ;u;

The next few days, admittedly you have been avoiding everyone you can. It’s not easy when you’re stuck on a stupid ship, but you are managing. You keep to yourself, do your work quickly in the mornings so you can get them done before everyone else wakes up, then sneak off to hide till dinner. It’s small and cramped, but the little closet on the boat that has the cleaning supplies suffices as your hidy hole. You’re starved by the time dinner hits, missing lunch and breakfast plus doing your chores makes you famished. Getting into the lunch area to grab your food, and out as quickly as you can is not fun nor is it comfortable.  
All the other crew mates look at you curiously and with raised eyebrows. None of them speak to you or acknowledge you much more than that though. Not when Doggo was made a huge example of. Where is he anyway? You don’t know and you don’t care too much. You’ve just finished your chores for the day and are sitting in your little spot when you hear the familiar sound of boots on the boards of the ship. You hear Sans’ grunt outside the door and hold your breath.  
“Papyrus.” You hear his gruff call for his brother. He sounds a little irritated.  
“YES, CAPTAIN!” Papyrus speaks up, he still sounds so cheery and kind. A small pang hits you as you kind of miss him a little even if you’ve only met him once. Not wanting him to give you away to Sans though, you’ve had to avoid him too.  
“Where is our new cabinboy?” He grunts, you’re pretty sure you hear a frown in his voice but you make a tiny grimace as you have no intent of letting him find you.  
“I HAVEN’T SEEN HER SINCE THE FIGHT WITH DOGGO, ACTUALLY.” Papyrus also sounds a bit saddened, that makes you feel a bit guilty.  
You hear another displeased grunt from Sans. “Well, if you find her tell her I wish to speak to her in my cabin as soon as possible.”  
Papyrus gives a happy “YES, SIR.” And before you know it, it sounds as though the two are parting ways. You frown and sigh as you think over the exchange you just heard. Why does he even want to see you? He told you to be good, and you are dammit! Doesn’t he have anyone better to pick on? Either way, you had no intentions of seeing him.  
The next two days are even harder to keep unseen. You have to stay out of Sans sight, Papyrus’ sight, and now it seems the whole entire crew or atleast a lot of them. You’ve outrun a few of the crew trying to catch hold of you and lost them in the crowd. But having to do this for two days was a pain. You were still hungry, and things were getting a little too lonely. Keeping up chores was getting harder with people on the lookout for you. Night had finally fallen, and this time you’ve completely skipped dinner due to the stressful nature of trying not to be seen. You’re terribly hungry but you can fight through it. The crew have all gone underneath the deck to their sleeping quarters.   
You consider going down as well but that means waking up REALLY early as not to be seen. You sigh and look towards the sky. The stars would be so much prettier if you were actually happy on this ship. You had always imagined jumping on a ship and sailing away to be free….not to be a cabin boy stuck here against your will.  
You look at the mast, all the way up to see the crow’s nest. You’d always wondered what it was like up there. Looking around, there was no one on the deck. You smile and begin to climb the tall ladder up. Upon reaching the top you stand and look around you. The water goes for miles, but it shimmers beautifully under the stars and the moon light. For the next few minutes you just gaze at the beauty, your tiredness and hunger fade for the time being as you imagine the free life you always have in order to escape your life now. You however spot the captain below, just in time to quickly sink down before he sees you. Shit!  
Peeking over the edge you watch as he looks around the deck for some time before leaving the area. A deep sigh escapes you as you sag in relief. He didn’t see you and he’s gone now. It’s probably best that you go now and find a place to hide for the night. You crawl down the ladder and begin to walk towards the broom closet. However, you yelp loudly as something shoves you against the wall and knocks the air out of your lungs. Struggling, you try to push off of the wall you’re pressed against. It’s futile though as you feel bony hands grasp at your wrists. You gasp out at the familiar sensation of those hands on you.  
“I thought I saw you in the crows nest. Surely you haven’t been there this whole time though?”  
You only answer with a growl at him as you try to struggle away from him. You curse under your breath as the lack of nutrition has left you incredibly weak and somewhat dizzy. You feel the captain ‘tsk’ as he holds you still and looks over your frame.   
“I must applaud you, a whole entire week you have eluded me. Even my crew. “  
You hiss softly as you feel his hands clench your wrists. He leans close to your ear, a soft dangerous growl escaping him.  
“But did you really think that despite your chores being done every day, I would just let you get away with disappearing? If it weren’t for your chores being done I might have worried you’d jumped ship. Wouldn’t want that now would we?~”  
“Fuck you.” You whimper out pathetically as you sag tiredly in his hold.  
He snorted a bit in distaste. “I must say though, frankly I am a little disappointed in you that a bit of spanking would make you run.”   
You feel his smirk against his neck and shiver as he softly whispers,  
“If you run from just that, I hardly doubt you could handle fucking me as you so seem to want~”  
You snarl at him angrily then yelp as he forces you around and inspects your body.  
He frowns, “You’ve been skipping meals….you’re already a tiny thing you shouldn’t be losing more weight.”  
You refuse to look at him, keeping your head up to the side like a pouting child. “What’s it to you? It’s my body.” Another shocked noise is ripped from your throat as he grips your chin and forces you to look him in the eyes.  
“No darlin’. You’re my cabin boy, and MY crew mate. Your body, is -mine-“ The look on his face is stern, his grin frightening to you for the moment as you are aware that he damn well means it.   
You remain silent and continue to pout, not sure what he wants or expects of you. He’s watching you and huffs with irritation.   
“If you can’t even take care of yourself, it seems I will have to.”   
How many times will you let out these embarrassing cries? You yelp as he’s plucked you up into his arms, your own arms clinging to his neck in fear of being dropped. “Where are you taking me?!” You yell out louder than necessary, but at this point you are tired and hungry and grumpy.  
He eyes you with a dominating look that silences your tantrum. “We are going to my cabin. You are going to get a proper sleep and a proper meal. In the morning you will be briefed of your orders.”  
You want to fight back, but once the door of his cabin is opened you stare. You’ve been in here before, but it’s still very pretty and luxurious. Then you remember the punishment administered to you and squirm violently. He hisses and drops you on the bed.   
“You just can’t make things easy for me can you?” He pinches the bridge of his nose hole. “Lie down and get comfortable already. I am also tired, and have a long day tomorrow.”  
You open your mouth to spit a sarcastic reply, but your eyes widen as he’s shucked off his captain’s coat. You are silent as you watch him unbutton his shirt and slip off his pants until he’s only in his undergarments. The red in your cheeks burn bright and hot.  
Turning, his eyes notice you and he smirks, “Like what you see, lass?”  
You shriek in embarrassment and hurriedly turn over the other way and throw the blanket over you. “Go to sleep already!”  
He chuckles at your response. You feel him crawl into the bed and groan under your breath. Why was he making you sleep in HIS bed? Didn’t he know how awkward this was? He was probably doing it to torment you. Either way, after some time it seemed he fell asleep. If his snores were anything to go by. You had been tempted to leave, but the soft warmth of a real bed had you peacefully dosing and before you knew it you were sound asleep against pillows that oddly smelled like him.


	5. The captains cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide you definitely want to learn more about captain sans and his talented fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So looking at my comments, I need to let you guys know that there is -not- a schedule for my chapters. Rest assured I have no plans of ending this story any time soon. However, I am a working college student with a lot on my plate. I will write when I can <3

The night passes by, and you sleep better than you have in a long time. The bed is warm and soft, you begin to wake up slowly. You’re snuggled to something, it’s warm and firm. It feels safe and you sigh comfortably as you tighten your arms around it. Something stroking your scalp and a soft content mewl at the nice feeling, far too tired to think any more of it for a few minutes. There’s that scent you fell asleep to, it’s wonderful and you slowly open your eyes. Bone. That’s a rib cage in front of you and your nose is pressed into the sternum. You become aware of the feeling of fingers in your hair again and your eyes widen. You look up to see the captain staring down at you with a content smile, but upon noticing your wakefulness it turns into a smirk. “Good morning, you slept well I presume.” He hums out in a gloating tone.  
You push away from him with an embarrassed yelp. “What are you doing?! Why are you so close?! Move!” Trying to squirm away you realize something is stopping you. You feel….your legs….ah they are tangled with his own.  
He smirks more. “I’m afraid you made that impossible for me quite a while ago dear. You’ve gone and tangled yourself against me and didn’t allow me to leave even when I tried. I didn’t realize you were a cuddler~” He purrs against you.  
Finally, able to untangle your legs you push against him roughly…. only to shove yourself away and off the edge of the bed with a shocked cry. As you hit the floor with a loud thump you hear laughing, he’s laughing at you. Despite that, the noise is shocking. His laughing is honest; it holds no form of mockery or snarkiness. He is just laughing and it is a pure noise that you could listen to forever. You sit up and stare at him with wide eyes. Taking in his expression, his eyes are closed and the wide skeleton smile across his face makes you blush.  
He wipes an eye socket then suddenly his gaze snaps back to you. His eyes widen a fraction as you stare back at him. He seems to realize you’ve seen his honest reaction and his blush is rather endearing. He coughs into his hand and stands up. “Anyway. You will stay here until I return.”  
You’re still a bit dazed by his laughter and blush, eyes catching the movements of his body as he gets dressed properly and leaves the room without another word.  
What was that? It had been a moment shared between you that seemed much less tense and perhaps more…sweet? It would be a moment that you refused to forget surely, something you wanted to go untainted. It was a side of the captain you had yet to see from his assholish side, or sexy side, or sexy assholish side. You wanted to see more of Sans in that moment. There was more to him than you knew, and even though he was already driving you mad something about him from the very moment your eyes had met his own interested you terribly. You moved back onto the bed, crossing your legs and looking down at the covers as you thought over your situation and replayed the moment you shared in your head on repeat.  
The door opened again and you looked up. Sans raises his eyebrow….(seriously how does that even work on a skeleton?) at you in surprise. He seems to be shocked that you stayed put and you stick your tongue out at him. He smirks back at you, “Put that away before I make you put it to use.” You quickly decide to put the pink organ safely back in your mouth. A wonderful smell wafts past your nose and your stomach growls loudly. It’s not hard to become aware of the plate of food he has in one hand. Oh food sounded heavenly. He knows he has your attention too, because there is that smirk again that makes you want to punch him in the face.  
“You’re hungry. Good. You need to eat, you’ve been skipping meals and it won’t do. Despite whatever it is you may think of me, I do my best to see that my crew is well taken care of. This includes you now, and I will not have you malnourished for no good reason.”  
You listen to him and don’t even care much for his scolding, you just see and want the food right now. You reach your hands out for the plate, but whine when he pulls it just out of reach.  
He chuckles and shakes his head, “Nu uh, you don’t get to just take your meal from your captain. You have to earn it. You eat when I say it is acceptable.” With that he takes a fork full of the food and holds it near your mouth.  
You blush and blink as you realize that he won’t allow you to eat, unless you allow him to feed you. How embarrassing. “I can eat on my own.” You frown with a bit of a pout. His smirk tells you he is very aware you are capable of doing so.  
“You can. But you won’t.” He hums in a triumphant manner. “I told you. You will do what I want, and in return you will be taken care of. This is how things go on the ship.”  
You bare your teeth at him in a moment of rebellion, but are too hungry to ignore the food. Taking the bite off the fork you are nearly ready to moan. You’ve been famished all week and the food is so good. You put up no fight for the next many forkfuls he gives you. You never realize that he’s used it as a subtle way to be close to you again. Once you have had your fill, you lay back with a happy sigh. Your stomach is full and feels wonderfully warm, eyes closed you let out a happy sigh. You’re blissfully unaware of him intensely watching you until he lets out a little ‘Ahem’ and you open your eyes to look back at that asshole smirk.  
“Now that you are cared for properly,” He starts, “You will be staying in my cabin with me for today.”  
Blinking, you frown with a little worry and maybe some distrust. “What about my chores?” He looks pleased at your question.  
“I’ll admit, you may not be the most obedient little slave but atleast you do your job.”  
You open your mouth to violently object being a slave, but he cuts you off,  
“Do not worry about your chores today. I have some tasks I have to do in here and I wish to have company.”  
You raise an unamused brow back at him, “Why me?”  
He looks back at you with only a second of surprise at your question before he smirks again. “Why not you?”  
Unsure of how to answer his question to your question, he doesn’t give you time to reply as he turns and leaves to sit at his desk. You stare at him for a few minutes from the bed. His work space is kind of messy and watching him shove shit around makes you giggle a bit. Did he just smile a little? You wonder if he likes when you giggle. Another minute of watching him scribble on papers and you are bored. Getting up, you walk over to look over his shoulder with no shame. He doesn’t seem to care because he makes no move to hide anything.  
Your eyes widen at all the maps he has out, unlike any other cluttered work the maps are all carefully rolled out flat or put away in a safe spot. They are huge, and looks beautifully drawn. Your skeleton captain seems to be adding more to one and you can only stare in awe. You had been unaware of this talent the other possessed. The papers held intricate lines, beautiful detail, and many areas of valuable information that any pirate would covet. To have such knowledge of so much land….Sans would have had to have been there and been so very observant. You recall those sharp eyes and how they seemed to gaze over everything carefully…including you. You feel your cheeks heat a little.  
You continue to watch over his shoulder for a little while before he grunts and looks at you over his shoulder. “Come here.” He commands and turns the chair.  
You step forward a little closer in front of him and he smirks at how you’ve listened so easily. You don’t like that smirk right now, but you’re still so interested in how talented your captain is that you don’t feel very rebellious just yet. He still has your attention and curiosity. Your cheeks heat again because he’s just silently staring over you. Either he hasn’t noticed or he just doesn’t give a damn that you are one hundred percent aware of where those eyes are trailing on your body. You refuse to admit it, but you like the way he looks at you. It makes your core heat up just by his gaze alone. What is he thinking right now?  
Him patting his knee catches your attention and you look back at him in confusion. He snorts back at you in amusement. “Do I have to tell you every command out loud, girl? Sit.”  
You blink in a moment of befuddlement before your eyes widen and you stutter, “You want me to-?”  
He sighs and tugs you down by your shirt collar, causing you to yelp. You freeze and gasp softly in your ear as he whispers his hot breath into it slowly.  
“I’m getting tired of this hesitation and questioning from you, lass. Don’t you forget, I am your captain and you will do as I say~”  
His tone is both threatening and sexy as hell to you. You know that’s exactly what he’s aiming for too as he grins against the skin of your neck. He’s making your knees weak and your body want to submit to his every word so very easily. You swallow hard and shyly lower your bum to rest on his leg. It’s a little surprising how the bone appendage easily holds you up, but that thought is scattered quickly enough when you feel an arm wrap around your waist to hold you still against him. You feel something wet and warm slide sensually up your jugular and a strangled moan escapes you. Was that a tongue? Did Sans have a tongue? The thought opened many possibilities that made you increasingly wetter. Your body is already fired up, and you are eager to see where this goes….but…he….  
Is already turning the chair so he can go back to work on his maps. He’s no longer paying attention to you at all and your cheeks puff out in a childish pout. The fucker, he got you all needy for him on purpose didn’t he? He probably planned this from the start to make you look like a fool. Only your pride keeps you from voicing your want and irritation. Some time passes and you’d think your lusting would face, but the asshole is keeping the fire inside your cunt burning with not very subtle shift of his knee that grind pleasurably against your crotch. It feels good but it’s not enough! You want to whine and tell him to stop teasing already but despite you being damn sure he knows what he is doing, he gives no signs of interest in you at all!  
When did your hips start to rock against his leg? Little breathy pants escape you as you feel the bone rub against you through your pants. Your mind is blanking and forgetting that he probably knows full well that you’re humping his leg. Little mewls escape you as you feel your underwear beginning to soak through, you wish he would fucking do something already! You finally let out a whine at him, turning your head to kiss at his neck in a light pleading manner.  
This earns a chuckle from him, “Did you need something?”  
You hiss at him as he’s still playing stupid with you. He’s been doing this since you met him, dropping hints, making you want him, teasing the hell out of you. Pride be damn you’re ready to take what you want. You move your ass from his knee to his crotch to grind there instead. He probably doesn’t even have a cock but you’re sure there’s something you could do-----!!! You let out a shocked gasp as you feel a firm bulge press against you. You may not be the most experienced in sex but you know full well what that is underneath his pants. He gives a light pleasured grunt in your ear and chuckles.  
“What, did you not expect a ‘bone’ there?” He purrs proudly and gives a strong thrust of his hips into your ass.  
You’re bright red now, whimpering softly as he teases you with tastes of something he probably doesn’t plan on giving you easily. You want to see what he’s got now; it had never even gone across your mind that Sans would have a cock. Now that you knew, your curiosity would drive you crazy.  
Bone digits’ dance across your thighs and your burry your face in his neck. Damn your body for being so submissive when you are hot and bothered. You breathe in sharply as he undoes the buttons on your pants and opens the zipper.  
He chuckles, hovering his fingers just above your crotch. “Naughty girl, can’t even keep yourself calm in your captain’s lap?”   
His teasing makes you give a tiny growl, it is full of frustration and need however.  
He doesn’t seem inclined to stop his teasing any time soon though. “We both know you want me~” He sighs out with a wide grin. “Just look at you, meek and eager in my lap. Do you know how shameful you look, grinding against me like some common whore?~”  
Fucking egotistic asshole, you’re about to snap at him but it’s interrupted with a loud gasp. He’s pressed his fingers against your soaked underwear and is lightly rubbing up and down your slit through the material. Your breath becomes choppy as you roll your hips against his fingers. “M-mm~” Your aware of the pleased hum he lets out.  
“So wet already, you want me that badly do you?”  
His taunting words are deaf on your ears at the moment, you’re softly moaning as you rock against his fingers which had just slid underneath your underwear to tease over your engorged clit. It feels so good and you’re so pent up after the few times he’s teased you. When was the last time you’d even gotten to cum? At least not since you’ve been stolen away on this god forsaken ship. You keep your face buried in his neck, making sure he hears every needy noise you make to hopefully spur him further. He begins to slide those digits over your wet flesh, your juices easily making the movements easy. You moan and your breath hitches as each ridged phalange grazes over you.  
Your cries get louder however as after minutes of teasing your lips and clit with the slowest and tiniest strokes, he finally dips a finger inside you. You press your hands onto the desk to support your body, standing as much as he will let you so you can roll your hips against his finger. You need more than that, but the look on his face says you better just take what he gives you.  
A light grunt escapes him and he forces your shorts down around your thighs along with your underwear. Smirking at the better access, he thrusts his finger sharply into you. The digit goes in deep and you arch with a loud pleased cry. You don’t care how shameful you probably look, clothes bunched below you ass, standing in front of him with your dripping pussy bared to his mercy as you ride his fingers desperately. You mewl his name as he sits forward, work forgotten he uses one hand to stroke over your clit, while his other hand presses two fingers inside you and spreads you wide.  
Your hips are rutting, and you no longer have any voice control as you mewl and whimper. Your orgasm is coming fast and you chase after it as you grip his desk tightly. “Please~” You mewl, “Please I -ah!~ I want it~”  
His breath keeps hitching in your ear as you beg, and that combined with the feeling of him teasing your clit and shoving three of his fingers into you in a fast rough pace has you crying out and tightening against the phalanges. It’s hard to stand and your thankful for the desk as your knees bend forward without strength to hold you up. The knot inside you finally bursts and you cry out loudly as you cum around his fingers. Your body shakes violently as your juices drip around his hand, his fingers don’t stop moving against you until you whimper in overstimulation. As you slump against the desk in a spent heap you hear his zipper being pulled down.   
“My turn now lass.”


	6. Who are they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are confused and unsure even further of what goes on in the lives of these pirates. Your curiosity will further get you in trouble if you continue

You watch him and swallow hard as you watch him pull his cock from his open zipper. It’s a pleasing size, made of his pretty blue magic, the same enticing color as his captivating eyes. It’s hard, and twitches in his hand as he watches you. You can’t help but feel eager to have it inside you. You may have just cum but the amazing thing about being a female and one as horny as yourself, you can definitely go at it consecutively. A gasp rips from you as you feel him press the member between your ass cheeks. Of course he’s going to tease you…  
He gives a soft pleasured grunt as he slides his cock between your ass cheeks experimentally. He must want to take his time. He does this a few times, teasing over your asshole and making you wonder a bit fearfully if he plans to take you there instead. You really hope not. He hasn’t even prepped you or shown he even /has/ any lubrication. A little mewl escapes you as he slides his fingers over your dripping pussy. Goddamn tease~ You rock back against him eagerly, trying subtly to get him inside you but he seems well aware of the game you are playing and thrusts his hips in exactly the wrong way so that it doesn’t happen.  
You grunt in frustration and hiss at him. “Are you going to fuck my brains out or not?”   
He chuckles at your crudeness. “Now where did that shyness go? You want me that badly then, huh?”  
A sharp smack you your ass makes you yip in surprise then moan. “Hasn’t this sexual tension lasted long enough between us?” You grumble.  
He’s about to give you a witty comment to continue your playful banter, but a loud sharp knock at the door interrupts him, along with the strained voice of “Captain! It’s urgent!”  
He clicks his jaws closed and sighs in frustration. “Apparently not, Dear. We will have to continue this later.” He uncomfortably places his member back into his pants and zips them back up.  
You whine at him in frustration and wiggle your hips, “You’re not serious are you? I’m sure it can wait!” He’s not seriously planning on just leaving you here horny on his bed after the silent promise that he was going to take you. He was so close! You shoot him a frustrated puppy dog look.  
He gives an amused chuckle, stepping forward and pulling you into a deep passionate kiss. You groan and wrap your arms around his shoulders as he dominates your mouth. The passionate tongue battle between you does nothing to quell the heat at your soaked core. His fingers stroke your slit and you mewl. You’re disappointed again as he pulls away with a smirk. Bringing his finger to his lips, you watch enamored as he licks your juices from his phalanges. “Have patience, dear. I am far from done playing with you~” With that sexy look you’ve just been given, he walks away and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. Leaving you there still hot and flustered…. You groan and feel the childish need to throw something. You flop back on the bed and pout.  
Your head hits his pillow and you inhale his scent deeply. What now? Your fingers subconsciously slide down to your heated mound and stroke your clit. A soft gasp escapes you as you burry your face into the soft material. Stupid fucking captain, getting you going and teasing you, only to leave you there still wanting and unsatisfied. You lose yourself to the thoughts of him and replay the past few times he’s touched you on replay as you pleasure yourself faster and harder. Soon enough you cum with a keening whimper. It felt good…. but your fingers hardly sounded or felt as satisfying as his dick would have been. As you move, you feel that some of your juices had gotten on his comforter. You snort, serves him right.  
Getting all your clothes in order you leave the cabin. A blush covers your cheeks heavily as a few of the crew eye you. You really hope they hadn’t heard your noises…. but as you think about it, it probably still looks pretty incriminating that you were stepping out of the captain’s room after not having returned to your hammock last night. Shit.  
Speaking of the douche, where did he go? You notice Papyrus over by sans and a moment of excitement fills you. You haven’t seen the sweet skeleton for the whole time you had been hiding. You want to talk to him and possibly spend a little time to make it up to him for avoiding him. You wait patiently a little way off, but can’t help but over hear the conversation between them.  
“So they aren’t far then?”  
“NO, IN FACT I HEAR THAT THEY ARE ON THEIR WAY TO THE SAME TOWN WE ARE.”  
Sans grumbles angrily, “They know that spot is claimed as our pillaging grounds.”  
“AYE CAPTAIN, WHAT ARE YOUR PLANS?”  
“We are already on route to the town as we should be. The next stop is much too far for our food supply to last us, and I don’t exactly agree with just letting them tread wherever they please.”  
“AND IF WE DO RUN INTO THEM?”  
“If we do happen to find them,” Your captain gives a chilling toothy grin with a bright glowing eye. “They are going to have a bad time.”  
You were confused, who were they talking about? Who were ‘they’ and what did sans mean if they were to run into these people? The others of the crew seemed to have been listening too and silently chatted between each other. You tried to listen in for further information but didn’t get much. Perhaps you would ask sans later what this had been about. You definitely had some snooping to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha you thought you were getting the D. Not yet <3 soon enough but not yet. For now I will get into giving this fic some story along with the sexy bits.
> 
> Sorry it's short, I've been sick the last few days. So there's no schedule for this, but to make you guys happy I will start writing the chapters on Sundays. I can't promise they will be released on Sunday, but atleast you will know that I am working on it. I can't make the promises of a day to release chapters because of my full schedule.


	7. Mouthing off and unanswered questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluh, slow movement into story line is hard XD

They are still talking, and from a distance you are really trying to make out what they are saying. Unfortunately, lip reading on a skeleton is quite impossible. You think you are at a safe distance in a safe spot, surely they can not see you from here. A surprised yelp tears out of your throat as that sense of security is shredded before you. Sans’ bright blue eye comes to life, cold as ice and watching you intently as if you were a child being threatened to go to time out. You took the hint and quickly hurried back to Sans’ room. You wondered if he would punish you for leaving and then eaves dropping. Shit! Would you get in trouble for having left his room? Were you allowed to leave even though he said you were to stay in here /with him/?   
You wait on his bed impatiently. He takes forever and you’ve started looking over the tiny details in his room and on his desk. Soon enough the gentle rocking of the waves lull you to sleep.  
…  
Waves, dark waves. You watch them from the edge of the ship and something about them entrances you. The night is cold and other than the sound of the lapping water, it is dead quiet. Something doesn’t feel right, deep in your bones. You almost feel as if eyes are upon you, but they aren’t they eyes you’ve come to crave. You try to look over your shoulder, but something has shoved you.  
Terrified screams escape you as it feels like you are falling forever. You hit the water below hard, the waves take you down and the cold temperature bites into your core making it impossible to move. Choking out, trying to scream, you flail your arms and try to reach the surface. Something or someone had pushed you! The once bright moon has disappeared from your vision, you can’t see the stars of the surface. Everything continues to get darker till you can’t see a thing.  
Your chest is ready to burst from lack of air, you try to let out one more soundless scream as you feel this is the end.  
Your name is called loudly and you wake up to being shaken. You sob and jolt forward to wrap your arms around Sans tightly. He seems shocked but you hardly care, you shake and make deep gasping noises. You’re too shaken to be surprised when he wraps his arms around you and shushes you gently. For the next few minutes you just let him silently hold you until you’ve calmed down enough to pull away.  
“S-Sorry about that.” You mumble.  
“What was that about?” He frowns at you, eye looking over you carefully.  
You frown and shake your head, “It was just a nightmare, nothing important.”  
He doesn’t look like he believes you, but nods and leaves to his desk anyway. You watch him as he begins scribbling on papers and checking maps. You remember what you had been wanting to ask him.  
“Um….what….what was so important a little while ago?”  
He looks back at you with a raised eyebrow and snorts, “It’s none of your concern.” With that he looks back to his paper work.  
Your eye brows raise then furrow. What does he mean ‘none of your concern’?! What you had -admittedly heard from eaves dropping- was that there could possibly be some kind of quarrel in the future! You were stuck on this ship thanks to that asshole you were damn sure anything that could go wrong was your business now! You opened your mouth to fight him on the matter, but shut it with a pouty huff. You went over and sat next to his feet. He seemed a little surprised at it but didn’t seem to mind.  
In fact after a while he rested his hand in your hair and began to come it with his fingers. You couldn’t help but lean into the touch and enjoy it. As a child your parents were always so busy and never really spent time with you like you had badly craved. The only noise that filled the calm room were the waves and soft creaking of the wood floors. That paired with Sans’ hand in your hair soothed you greatly. You don’t know when you decided to lean your head against his knee, but his low rumbling chuckle makes you shiver lightly and answer him with a content hum.  
“Sooooo, you’ve apperantly stalked me…and know some of my background.” You watch him curiously.  
He looks back at you with a lightly raised brow. “That’s right, I’m pretty aware of your status as the daughter of a mildly wealthy family, besides any interest in the possibilities of holding you for ransom, which I have no interest in because I don’t plan to give you back, there’s nothing much interesting about them or your past living arrangement. Where are you going with this though?”  
You make a sour face at him. The idea that one could use you as a hostage for money had never even crossed your mind. You’re relieved that he has no interest in such a thing however, but it does make you curious on why he plans on keeping you if he gains nothing from it though. “I was asking if….maybe you’d tell me about some of your life?” You look up hopefully at him.  
He seems a bit shocked, then hesitant. “Why do you want to know something as useless as that?”  
Your hopeful look turns to one of irritation. “What do you mean ‘useless’? What’s the problem in knowing a little of your history? Simple questions like ‘Hey Sans. How did you become a notorious pirate? Or why?’ I mean if I have to do everything you say shouldn’t I at least get to know a little bit about you?”  
He snorts softly at you, looking down at your sitting form. “If you want the real serious answer to those questions, the answer is no. I don’t know if you’ve not gotten this yet dear. But I don’t owe you anything. You are ‘captured’, if you do not remember. I may treat you much kinder than I could, but I still don’t owe you answers, or this kind treatment, any commodities, or even the necessary recourses you need to live. Just remember that when I am ordering you to serve me.”  
Mouth dropped, you look back at him in astonishment. Then you growl angrily. “You know whatever happened to you, it has to be the reason why you’re such a major asshole!”  
He honest to god laughs at that and you feel your face heat in anger.  
“You got that right sweetheart.” He laughs, “Life ain’t fair, I learned that quick. I couldn’t expect someone that grew up in your shoes to understand that.”   
You don’t even know what he means or is hinting at by that comment, but it pisses you off further. “You don’t even know me! At least I’m not a selfish asshole who hurts people and breaks the law and is a disgusting, filthy,- ack!” You whine as you feel his fingers dig sharply between your jaws.  
He leans in close to your face, eye burning bright as he intimidates you. “You know for someone with no magic, or weapons, who is greatly outnumbered, you sure do have a big loud mouth on you. I wonder how it would feel to shut you up by thrusting my hard cock down your throat?”  
You blush a bit and whine at the pain in your cheeks. Damn you often forget to keep your loud mouth in check. He eyes you in thought as to if he will go through with that threat or not. He smirks a bit and grabs a fist full of your hair causing you to cry out. Jerking you to your knees, he leans in and kisses you.  
The kiss is deep and dominating, you sag into it as he doesn’t allow you to rebel against him. He bites his sharp canines at your lower lip, it hurts but you softly moan.  
“Troublesome little girl.” He hisses into your ear. “No respect for the rules or authority. Despite your wealth and having everything you asked for in your possession you are still just a spoiled little brat.”  
You shake softly and gasp as he gives a sharp tug to your hair. Your eyes stare back into his own longingly and you are shamefully enough feeling a throb between your legs. How is it you are enjoying it when he’s degrading you this way? He keeps you on your knees, on the floor and forced to look up at him like a dog. “M-mmm”  
He smirks darkly, “You like this though, don’t you? Little masochist. You’ve always wanted to live a life of someone underneath your position, always expected to play your part right? Perhaps you want someone to treat you lower than dirt, to show you your place~”   
Your eyes are on his zipper as he pulls it down and pulls out his cock. You swallow hard as you know what he plans to do for your fight picking. He shoves your head a little closer and you willingly open your mouth. You’ve never sucked cock before, but his rough treatment is getting you hot and bothered so quickly. You gag as he shoved his member down your throat without warning, it fills your mouth and goes far past your gag reflex. As he pulls out you cough violently.   
He smirks, “Your mouth is wet and warm. So now we know at least that you are good for ship cleaning and being my little toy~”  
That statement would have hurt you if he hadn’t held you through your nightmares in such a caring manner just a little bit ago. You want to say something, but his cock is in your mouth again and you struggle to get the rhythm down. You can taste his pre-cum as he gives a light moan and thrusts against your tongue. It’s a very subtle taste, not bad nor good. But it is thick against your tongue. He gives a light grunt, seeming to realize quickly that you are inexperienced. Using your hair as a guide, he pushes and pulls you on his cock. You do your best not to gag as he uses you, trying to keep your hands grounded on the floor. It’s an unpleasant feeling, but for some reason it really turns you on to have him use you like this.  
Just as you think you’re about to pass out from lack of air, he grunts and comes down your throat. You try your best to swallow it all through your gagging, but there’s too much and some spills out your mouth and down your throat. He came kind of quickly, but your pretty sure it’s because he’s not gotten to cum once since you were stolen. Probably why there’s so much too. You look up and feel your cunt throb. His eye sockets are shut tight and his jaw is open as he finishes cumming down your throat. As he pulls out he sags into the chair and pants softly. “That was…mnnn~” He smiles and lazily dozes with his cock still hanging out unabashedly as it softens and disappears.  
Your eyes widen and you cough, “Ahem?”  
He looks back at you lazily with an unamused expression. “What?”  
“What do you mean ‘what’? What about me?” You frown, rubbing your legs together. You don’t like the smirk he gives you.  
“Bad dogs don’t get treats for misbehaving. You want a treat, do something to earn it.” He snickered. “But for now, you will go swab the deck and let me finish the paperwork you have distracted me from.”  
You really want to punch this man! You huff at him and make a point to stomp out of the cabin irritably, but surely not before cleaning the cum from your mouth. You walk out onto the deck, having gotten the bucket and the mop. You are horny, and uncomfortably, and frustrated. How was it you were so interested in the guy that had to be the biggest douche in the world?  
You continue to sulk for some time as you mop, however your attention is caught by two crew mates passing by.  
“You think it’s Captain Undyne’s ship?”  
“Who else could it be? No one else dares stand against Sans.”  
“Do you really think he plans to go on with the course to Mt. Ebott?”  
“The town stationed there is the next and closest stop. Even then that’s a good month away by sea. We won’t survive if we skip it to the next settlement. Not enough food.”  
“It will be a blood bath though if we run into them…”  
“Are you really surprised? Sans has always been ruthless. You don’t get to be a well known terror like he is by just backing down.”  
As they leave too far for you to keep listening to the conversation you are baffled. Who’s captain Undyne? Why would the crew need to skip their next stop? The next bit of land is seriously a whole months travel away?! You have even more questions now, frustratingly enough, questions that Sans probably does not care to provide you answers.


	8. approaching storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time with pappy and angry sex with Sans :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is still going! I'm just super busy and don't find the time often.

You spend the rest of the time away from Sans’ room. If he wants to be that way than he can do his dumb work without your presence. You instead decide to keep moving about the upper deck of the ship to see if you can find any more information on what’s going on. However, doing this without anyone else noticing you is not easy. You sigh with a bit of loneliness, why does everyone on this ship have to be an asshole? Oh right that’s why, pirates. You suddenly have an idea! Not everyone on this ship is an asshole!  
You scamper around the ship, you know who you can talk to that actually might provide you answers! Now you just have to find him…  
Papyrus is harder to find then expected, but you finally find him in the kitchen working with chef Asgore. He’s not a terrible cook, and not the rudest of all the bastards on this ship. Asgore must be pretty patient, by the looks of it Papyrus is pretty much burning for dinner tonight and yet the older goat man just smiles and continues to direct the skeleton. You watch them for a little bit.  
You like how Papyrus smiles and laughs, you almost wish to join him in the moment of childish play. He’s mixing the dish far too hard, and some of the food is splattering on the counters. Other than the slightly burnt smell, you think dinner is going to be pretty good tonight. Dessert sadly isn’t a thing anymore, according to sans those kind of sweets are rare to come by but it isn’t necessarily off the table completely.  
You remain hidden, happily watching the two. They are talking to one another, nothing important you could use. But it seems like a civil enough conversation. Ugh you miss those. These days now you seem to only be fighting or giving witty banter. You could really use a friend and decide that talking to Papyrus and hanging out with him needs to seriously be a thing you do. He’s the only one who’s really showed you any real kindness on this damn ship. You decide you’ve watched long enough and knock lightly on the wood door with a tiny cough.  
Both look at you and Papyrus smiles widely. “AH! THERE YOU ARE! I THOUGHT SANS HAD WANTED YOU WITH HIM FOR THE DAY?”  
Your expression sours a little. “He gave me the boot. Anyway, I was hoping that I could talk to you?” You look hopefully to him. If he says no….You’re not sure how to go about this next. He however smiles brightly at you.  
“OF COURSE, HUMAN!” He waves to chef Asgore as he walks to you.  
You can’t help but giggle a tiny bit as the large man seems to shoot you a look of relief at having taken the energetic young monster off his hands. You walk with Papyrus back to the deck. “So uh….how’s it….going?” You’re REALLY not sure how to start this. Really you can’t just be blunt and ask what you really want to. You’re not even sure if Papyrus won’t tell sans that you’re asking around. You just hope he won’t.  
The tall monster grins at you. “THINGS ARE GOING GREAT! ASGORE WAS TEACHING ME HOW TO COOK! SANS TELLS ME THAT EVERYTHING IS ON COURSE AND GOING WELL.”   
For the most part he seems to be very happy and you wonder if he knows about the possible trouble in the future. Your thoughts are interrupted though as he seems to remember something and frowns softly at you. It’s immediate that you decide frowning is not an expression that suits the happy go lucky skeleton’s face.  
“ACTUALLY HUMAN, I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING RATHER IMPORTANT THAT I MUST ASK YOU.”  
An eyebrow raises in surprise as you eye him. What could he have to ask? And why with such a nervous look? He’s ringing his hands and you know it must have been weighing on his mind. “Alright? What’s up?”  
“DO YOU…UM….YOU….LIKE IT HERE….RIGHT?”  
This catches you off guard. What kind of question is that?! You were captured and kidnapped, forced to live on a ship with a major asshole that treats you like a slave, a whole bunch more assholes who want to beat the hell out of you, and no friends at all. How the hell are you to like it here?! You open your mouth to give your answer- but quickly click it shut. Papyrus is looking at you with hopeful eyes, eyes that look like they can easily turn to hurt and you don’t want to be the cause of that.   
God what the hell are you supposed to say?  
“Sure Pap.”  
Not that.  
“Yeah it’s pretty okay here.” You smile, bright and totally fake, but the smile it gets out of the other makes you feel oddly warm inside.  
“NYEH HEHEHE! I KNEW I WAS RIGHT! DO NOT FEAR HUMAN! SOON ENOUGH YOU WILL FIT IN WITH THE CREW LIKE A GLOVE!”  
Despite the fact that you’re a dirty, dirty liar, the man’s excitement and happiness feels to be something precious. You want to continue making him smile like that. You let out a tiny squeak of surprise as the tall monster hugs you tight into his arms. You’re nearly lifted off your toes. Oh but his bones are warm, and his hold is firm and you can’t help but curl into him and hug him back. How long has it been since you’ve had real, kind affection?  
You nuzzle him and let out a heavy sigh. You kind of want to cry right now, not for any particular reason other than stress relief. But that’s not a sight for Papyrus. He must never see how miserable you really feel. You’re eyes blink open wide as you feel a sweet skeleton kiss to your head. You look up at him in shock. He smiles back at you and gives another squeeze. You smile and squeeze him tighter, burying your face into his soft clothing. This is nice. You kind of just squeeze him for a minute, you sigh and feel yourself able to take a breather that you think you haven’t had in a long time.  
He finally pulls away and you almost want to cling to him.  
“NOW WHAT WAS IT YOU HAD WANTED?” He looks down at you with that happy face.  
You look back at him….now’s your chance but- “Oh it’s nothing.” You grin. “I just wanted to spend some time with you.” You can’t ruin this wonderful moment, not now. Dammit!  
He chuckles and nods, “UNDERSTANDABLE.”  
You snort a little, his egoism is a little charming. More charming than Sans’ sense of egoism.  
“I HAVE TO GO FINISH MY DUTIES NOW HUMAN.” He nuzzles you a bit. “BUT PERHAPS THIS EVENING AFTER DINNER YOU AND I CAN HANG OUT.”  
You smile and blush a bit, “I’d like that.” Better than being forced with Sans when you especially don’t feel like talking to him right now. You watch as he leaves, heart fluttering a little with happiness. It’s sort of strange how both the brothers make you feel. You like both in different ways. You just don’t feel the need to punch Papyrus in the face like you do with Sans sometimes. Speaking of the jerk, you hear his door open and hurry to be out of sight. He probably saw you hurry off just now, but you don’t really care. You don’t want to deal with him right now for how he treated you. At least his brother can be kind, what’s his excuse?  
You look around and decide to go up to the crows nest. You like it up there and it’s sort of your personal hang out at this point. You look out towards the sea…something strikes your interest. Clouds. They are very far away though, most likely nothing. You look forward to after dinner tonight with Papyrus. You look down on the deck and jump a bit as your eyes meet with icy blue ones. Sans. You swallow a little, his gaze always holds yours and makes you a little shaky. But you swallow hard and look away from him with slight irritation. You won’t let him swoon you again. You’re angry and you’d like to make a point of it.  
He walks away, having brushed off your attitude like it never happened and you growl. Sometimes you think the spark you’re sure you feel between the two of you is just something he’s using to gain your submission. It of course is too early to decide that or not, but can you really trust a dirty pirate captain anyway? It’s probably just your emotions talking to you right now, but you’re an emotionally active person and that and your heart is what you often follow. You look back to the dark clouds in the distance. Taking a closer look at them now you feel something in your gut sink a little.  
\---  
Dinner comes and goes quickly, you wonder where Papyrus eats because you never see him eating with the rest of the crew. You think he might eat with Sans. You again, ate alone. It gets lonely sometimes, but in this time gave you time to think.  
Sans probably expects you in his room again tonight, but you’re tempted to sleep in your own area to give him a big loud ‘fuck you, captain.’ You’d kind of rather snuggle up to Papyrus more than anything…  
You couldn’t shake the feeling of the shorter monsters eyes on you all evening though. Surely he gets that you’re mad at him, and even though you’ve only seen him at the crows nest you still feel like he knows exactly where you’re at. Like it’s been since you’ve met him. You wonder if he saw you hugging his brother? He did stare at you rather intensely…  
As you are taken from your thoughts you smile brightly as Papyrus has walked up to you. “Hi.”  
He grins wide, “HELLO THERE! ARE YOU READY TO START HANGING OUT NOW?”  
You smile and nod, “did you have anything in mind?” you inch towards him a little. The night is cold tonight and you just kind of want to be held again. God are you that desperate that you are just going to throw yourself at him? Probably. He doesn’t seem to mind it though. You think he just scooted a little closer to you too.  
He lightly shakes his head, “I WAS THINKING WE COULD JUST ENJOY THE NIGHT AND TALK.” He watches you with a light gaze. It feels softer and even though it isn’t as intense as Sans’ it makes you blush. “SANS TOLD ME YOU DON’T SEEM TO TALK TO ANYONE MUCH.”  
Your warm feelings freeze and you frown and snort. He seems surprised at this. “What does he know? What does he care?” You turn to look over the railing and down at the waves hitting the boat. “It’s none of his business.”  
You jump lightly as you feel a warm rib cage against your back and a gentle hand on your own. He speaks your name and gently squeezes your hand in his own. “SANS IS….NOT THE BEST IN SHOWING HOW HE FEELS.”  
“Oh don’t start trying to make me feel sympathetic for the guy or something.” You frown but don’t pull away. You like his gentle touch.  
“PLEASE LISTEN THOUGH. HE CARES ABOUT YOU. HE WON’T ADMIT IT AND HE WOULD CERTAINLY BE DISPLEASED WITH ME IF HE KNEW I TOLD YOU. BUT HE WOULDN’T HAVE TAKEN YOU IF YOU DIDN’T HOLD HIS INTEREST.”  
You snort stubbornly, “Please. He probably only keeps me around because he likes to fuck-” You stop and blush bright red as you realize just what you were about to say.  
He blushes a bit too but nods, “I AM AWARE WHAT GOES ON BETWEEN YOU AND MY BROTHER, IT’S FINE. BUT I ASSURE YOU IT IS NOT JUST SEX HE IS INTERESTED IN. HE REALLY DOES WANT YOU TO BECOME PART OF THE CREW.”  
You shake your head. “Papyrus, everyone here but you seems to want to beat the tar out of me, or ignores me completely. How am I supposed to do anything?”  
He squeezes you with a gentle frown and look of concern. “YOU JUST NEED TIME. THEY WILL ACCEPT YOU WHEN YOU GET THE CHANCE TO PROVE YOURSELF.”  
You find that difficult to believe. You also leave out the fact that you think Sans is the biggest douche that you want to push over board sometimes. Your irritation with him isn’t a necessary comment right now. You blink and blush a bit as you feel gentle phalanges under your chin. Papyrus gently tilts your head to make you look at him.  
“YOU MIGHT NOT THINK SO NOW, BUT BELIEVE ME. THINGS WILL GET BETTER.”  
You swallow hard and nod. He’s so close you could kiss him. Now’s not the time to try though, so you just stare into his sockets and blush as he stares back. “How do you know?” You mumble.   
He smiles and chuckles, “THERE’S MORE TO SANS AND THIS CREW THAN YOU ARE SEEING. ALL WILL FIT SOON ENOUGH.”  
Dammit when did he suddenly become wise? It was kind of hot.  
You spend much of the rest of the night with Papyrus, talking about your old life and listening to some of the adventures he’s been on. It’s relaxing, a reprieve you needed from the hardship you were dealing with the past few weeks. The cuddles are nice….you’re resting in his arms sitting on the deck. He’s happily listening to you as he combs his fingers through your hair. You could fall asleep right there. A soft cough that’s not Papyrus’ makes you open a sleepy eye.  
Papyrus looks over his shoulder and smiles, “GOOD EVENING, CAPTAIN. WHAT CAN WE DO FOR YOU?”  
You’re not as cheery as Papyrus to see Sans. You turn the opposite way and nuzzle your face into Papyrus so you don’t have to see the other. You still feel his eyes burning a hole in your back.  
“It’s getting a little late Pap. I was coming to see if you and our little ‘cabin boy’ was coming to bed?”  
You grunt in response, “Where do you sleep anyway Pappy?” You ask, ignoring Sans completely.  
“OH, I HAVE MY OWN ROOM.” Papyrus responds happily.  
“Got any room for one more?” You ask, it’s bold as hell to do this in front of Sans. Especially when he’s expecting you to come back to his bed. You don’t care. Sans can go fuck himself at the moment.  
“AH- WELL I SUPPOSE I CAN MAKE SOME ROO-“  
“No.” You hear Sans hiss out You turn and look at him with narrowed challenging eyes.  
He’s staring back at you, eyes cold and lightly flickering with magic. “She knows she is to come back to my room tonight.”  
Despite his calm but authoritative tone, you hear the anger. Baring your teeth you sneer at him. “I’d rather sleep back in the hammock with the rest of the crew.” You hiss.  
“That’s not your choice.” Sans growls. He’s clearly not pleased with your disobedience.   
Papyrus is shocked at the venomous interactions between you too. He gently pats you head and shoots a soft look at Sans. “NOW HOLD ON, THERE’S NO NEED TO BE SO ANGRY.” He looks down at you with a gentle expression. “HUMAN, PLEASE DO GO TO BED WHERE SANS WISHES YOU TO WON’T YOU? I PROMISE I WILL SEE YOU TOMORROW.”  
You look back at him with shocked eyes and feel just a little betrayed. You don’t want to go with him! You’re still so mad at him and he’s still being an asshole! You know he’s not going to apologize either! You open your mouth to fight it, but softly shut it and sigh with a grumble. Out of one more rebellious act you hug Papyrus tight. He hugs you back with a gentle smile.   
“THANK YOU. GOOD NIGHT AND SLEEP WELL!”  
You get up and begrudgingly follow Sans back to his cabin. He doesn’t speak to you all the way back to the room. It’s not until the door is shut with a soft ‘click’ that you are slammed up against the wall with a shocked cry.  
“Do you think you are cute?” The captain hisses angrily in your ear.  
You sneer at him with a grin, “Yeah I guess you could say that.”  
He growls and presses his face just inches from yours. “You think this is funny don’t you? All fun and games? You think I don’t know what you were doing out there?”  
“Bite me, fucker.” You growl back. “I do what I want.”  
“Oh you do, do you?” His voice lowers an octave, causing you to actually shutter a bit. It’s a dangerous tone that should stop you right there. But you’re so angry and stubborn you have no plans on stopping.  
Teeth are suddenly smashed against your lips and he’s kissing you harshly. You growl at him, pulling him closer forcefully as you kiss back. It’s rough and angry, teeth crash against teeth, tongues tangling till drool drips from both your chins. Your pretty sure you taste a twinge of blood. He hisses as you force his captains coat off, and you growl as he practically tears the shirt from your back. The hard wood is cold against your bare back as he slams you against the wall once more. He’s got you pinned, shirtless in your pants and bra.   
The pants don’t stay long as he jerks them off you with the help of your wiggling hips. Now in only your underwear and bra his forces you up to wrap your legs around his waist. You give a frustrated mewl as he grinds his clothed erection into your quickly soaking panties. Your back is forced to arch as he drags his fingers down it harshly. You in turn, bite onto his collar bone and enjoy the pained/pleasured moan it drags out of him.   
These harsh movements between you, the physical angry conversation between you feels so good. You grind back against him and hardly let him unzip his pants or force them down. He succeeds though and pulls out his fully hardened cock. You mewl a bit in want as you watch him stroke it just outside of your slit. “Fuckin’ put it in me!” You hiss at him. You’re incredibly wet and eager, grinding your cunt against him and enjoying the strained noises he makes.  
He smirks at you darkly, “Not waiting anymore huh? Fine then. B U T Y O U A S K E D F O R I T.” He slams into you, pressing right to the hilt.  
You arch and cry out loudly, in your anger and lust your forgot the fact that you were virgin. You also forgot how girthy Sans was. It hurts like hell and you grip the other tightly, burying your teeth into his collar bone. He’s growling into your ear and slamming into you repeatedly, forcing your body up the wall. No doubt you will have quite a few marks after this.  
Eventually the pain is subsiding, you smell the scent of blood but the friction in your burning pussy is getting less. You continue to bite at him and pull his ribs hard, trying to inflict pain on him like he does to you is much harder though considering his lack of flesh to grip.   
He smirks and bites hard into your shoulder. You cry out loudly, probably loud enough for everyone on the ship to hear. The pain of his teeth and fingers in your flesh hurt, but the pleasure of his cock pounding deep inside you are mixing in an intoxicating way that have you bucking hard against him.  
“I f-fucking hate you.” You growl at him, forcing him closer and kissing him passionately.  
“Keep saying that baby,” He snickered and moaned, “I can feel that cute little ah~ cunt tightening against me. I know you love this~” He kisses back just as ferocious.  
Your lost in the kiss and his harsh thrusts until you yelp loudly. “You fucking bit me!” You snarl.  
The scene next made you want to cum then and there. He pulls back from you, your blood from your now split lip sliding down his chin as he smirks. “Only doing what you asked of me, sweet cheeks.”  
You want to say something but he starts slamming into you even harder and faster. You cry out loudly and way far past your pride begin to scream out his name. Everything stings, the bite on your shoulder, the scratches being added to your back, your pussy which is being thoroughly abused. You love it. You notice that somehow the place you bit on Sans is starting to bruise. You lick your lips and begin to bite him hard, over and over his collar bones and his shoulders. If he gets to mark you this way then there is no way in hell you’re not going to pay him back.  
Your body is being repeatedly slammed against the wall with his thrusts, making loud noises that ring through out the room. Both your moans are loud at this point, and neither of you care as you are both focused on marking each other. He sucks on your busted lip and you cry out. You in turn bend his ribs and he snarls in your ears. You feel a pressure low in your gut, it’s getting to be too much and your growls are turning into desperate whimpers. You’re getting close and with how tight you are holding him to you, his bones are leaving imprints into your flesh.   
Finally he snarls out loudly and you feel his burning hot seed settling inside you in hard spurts. The feeling causes you to shriek in pleasure as your body convulses. You cling to him as your eyes roll into your head and your jaw falls slack. You’ve never come so hard in your life. As the feeling is subsiding slowly he slides out of you. You don’t even feel embarrassed as his cum dribbles down your thighs. You’re grateful that he is there holding you up, you try to stand but your legs can’t hold you up. He doesn’t seem to care about the mess either as he sets you on the bed much gentler now and tosses his clothes to the other side of the room. Cleaning can be done tomorrow you suppose. You toss your bra and underwear with his clothes.   
As he gets into the bed you snuggle into him and he curls his arms around you. You’re far too tired to be angry anymore and it seems that so is he. It’s not hard for the two of you to fall into a deep and peaceful sleep. Dealing with the mess, and the soon to be snickering crew mates can be dealt with tomorrow.


	9. The end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after losing your virginity to Captain Sans

The morning is not as pleasing as last night. You wake to intense throbbing pain between your legs. How long have you slept? You slowly try to move, then gasp at the intense burn of the scratches on your back against the bed. It takes a few moments, but last night’s events come back to you and you remember the rage induced sex. It was….good. You can’t say the sex wasn’t good even if the aftermath is painful and no doubt going to make doing chores hard for a little bit. You realize you kind of lost your virginity in the OPPOSITE way that it’s supposed to go. Oh well, the orgasm was fantastic. That’s all anyone ACTUALLY cares about if you’re not a massive sap.  
You look over, you’re not surprised to see that Sans is already up and out. You hear the door open and quickly pull the blankets up over you. You are still butt naked after all.  
It’s the captain. He looks over you and smirks a little at his work. “Ah, You’re awake. Good. Get up and get dressed, I let you sleep in but now I need all hands on deck.”  
You open your mouth to ask why, but you feel the ship suddenly rock hard and give a fearful expression to Sans. He doesn’t look pleased either.  
“Hurry up.” He hurries out of the room, calling stern orders as he goes.  
You get up as quick as your body will allow. Getting in your clothes is hard but you eventually manage. As you leave the cabin your eyes widen and your breath hitches.  
The clouds you saw the night before were upon you now. They were nearly black, and a massive gust of wind blasts you in the face and nearly knocks you over. Ah, you see what the problem is now. A storm is brewing, and by the looks of it, a massive one. The rest of the crew is scrambling about the deck to lower the sails.  
Your name is called and you look to where it was heard. Sans again. His eyes are glowing with authority and seriousness. “Make sure to weight down all the barrels! There is rope at the mast!”  
You nod without putting too much thought into it. It’s serious time now and the last thing any of you need is to lose supplies! You’re quick in your work to tie the barrels down, thankful that you learned knots when you were little. As the ship sways however, you yelp and try to keep your balance. You’re still not used to the movements yet as you’ve never been on a ship until you were kidnapped.  
The wind is howling in your ears, enough to make it hard to hear the other crew mates calling to one another. This is….kind of interesting. You continue to help tie things down, providing help to other members who need it. Surprisingly enough, at the moment they don’t seem to care that it’s you helping them. The fact that you are a human female must be put aside when duty calls you guess.  
You hear Sans continue to order others around. He stands tall and unswaying in the wind, his entire being seems to drip with leadership that has you staring for just a moment. Finally as the rest of the ship is taken care of for the quickly coming storm, it starts to pour down. Everyone begins to file under the deck and out of the weather. You watch as your captain is returning to his cabin and you follow. You feel more like a lost puppy than you do part of the crew. He shuts the door behind you and the room is silent for a moment.  
You stare back at him and raise a brow. He seems to be thinking.  
“This storm is going to be a fierce one.” He speaks, more to himself than you, you think. “Hopefully we won’t be blown too far off course.”  
Off course? You’re reminded of Captain Undyne and wonder if that may be a good thing. You’re not sure what to say to him though so you don’t answer. You listen to the blowing wind outside and the rain now pelting the wood.  
“What now?” You mumble.  
“We wait.” Is the only answer he gives to you, but he seems to be looking over you carefully.  
You feel a little bashful with his eyes on you like that and turn to walk towards the other side of the room. It’s a little awkward now as the events of the night before are still on your mind. You wonder if that’s what he’s thinking about too.  
“You bled.”  
You blink and look back at him with a shocked expression at his statement. “What?”  
“You bled.” He’s staring into your eyes with a pressed line across his mouth. “When I entered you last night. I was definitely rough….however you bled a good amount, more so than just a small tear.”  
You sputter at him. “It’s no bid deal. I’m fine.”  
With every step he takes towards you, you are trying to take a step back. He reaches for your arm and pulls you a little closer. You hiss at him as the movement is too quick for your bruised body.  
Damn him for the way he looks at you like that. So deep and calculating. You want to growl at him and shy away at the same time. Every time he does this too you it feels like he can tell everything that might be wrong.  
“Was it your first?” He hums lightly.  
You fluster bright red as you stare back at him. “That’s none of your business!”  
“It was then.” He nods.  
You shove him away quickly, “Yeah? So what! It’s whatever I don’t care.”  
He’s watching you, mouth still pressed in that thin line. You cross your arms protectively over yourself and refuse to look him in the eye. Great, you’re stuck in this room with him and already you aren’t liking where this is going at all.  
He seems to step away from you, and you curiously watch him over your shoulder as he begins to dig through a drawer in his desk. He pulls out a jar, with some kind of jelly inside. As he opens it you smell some sort of sharp scent and wrinkle your nose  
“Come here, girl.” He commands lightly, looking down at the jelly as he dips two fingers into it.  
You already want to tell him to go fuck himself, but out of curiosity you walk to him.  
He looks back up to you, “Strip.”  
You balk at him, “What seriously?! We already fucked the hell out of each other last night you seriously want to do this again? I don’t think I can go ag-“  
He raises an unamused brow at you and you shut up.  
“Even if sex doesn’t seem like a very bad idea right now, that’s not the reason I want you nude. Now. Strip.” He commands a little colder this time.  
You nod and begins to pull off your clothes. Your body has plenty of scratches on it, many bite marks litter your shoulders. Your hips have finger shaped bruises from where he held you still.  
You’re a little confused now though. Whereas not too long ago he had looked at your marks with pride, he now only seemed to look at you with disgust. The look burns you deep and you find yourself wanting to hide from his eyes. He crooks his finger, beckoning you to come closer and you do. He gently turns you around, making you frown and look over your shoulder back at him.  
He presses his jelly covered fingers very carefully over one of the scratches down your back. You hiss softly and try to move away, but a careful arm wraps itself around your waist. What is he doing? The jelly begins to cool over your heated skin and you relax a little, letting out a soft sigh. “What is that?” You finally mumble out as you let him continue to apply the mixture.  
“It’s a healing medicine.” He answers without missing a beat. “Nothing is worse than an infected wound. We don’t have a lot to spare but…”  
He doesn’t continue the sentence and you are a little confused as to why he would use medicine on you, if the wounds aren’t even really that bad. He covers all your scratches and bites, you wiggle a tiny bit as he runs very careful fingers over all your bruises. You gasp and try to wiggle away as his hand slides down into your underwear. “So much for no sex.” You hiss at him.  
“Shut up and stay still.” He grunts lightly at you.  
He presses his fingers inside you and you give a tiny pained gasp. Your cunt is still healing from the pounding last night, and the gel on Sans’ fingers is terribly cold.  
You’re admittedly surprised when you feel a soft skeleton kiss to your shoulder and a soft mumble, “Just hold on. Put up with it a little longer.”  
You wiggle a little as he moves his fingers inside you, touching every spot he can with careful precision. You give a small sigh of relief as he pulls his fingers from you and you begin to feel the soothing sensation of the medicine ebb away at the pain.  
He moves to grab a tissue and cleans his fingers. You watch him, still confused. Why did he just take care of you like that? You don’t understand. You sit on his bed as you watch him go to his desk and begin to pull out some papers. “So um…..why?” You ask and look to the floor.  
“Why what?” He inquires without looking back at you as he begins to work on his maps.  
You frown, “Why heal me? The wounds weren’t even that bad. Why give a shit about them?”  
He looks back at you and you almost think you see a bit of hurt, but it’s gone before you can take a closer look as he goes back to his maps. “You did well earlier in following my orders. I figured a little reward was in need for your obedience.” He replied simply.  
Despite that though you couldn’t get over the feeling that he was lying, like there was more reason as to why he did it. You wouldn’t get answers though, and pushing him for more would only get you into another fight so you nod quietly. For a little while it’s quiet again, only the sounds of the storm outside and the soft scratching of Sans’ pen against the paper. In the loneliness of the moment you almost want to go sit beside him, but you squash the feeling and instead decide to look over the book case he has beside his bed. Surely there is something interesting to read?  
Without asking you carefully pluck a book from the shelf. He doesn’t seem to notice as you open it. Something catches your eye as you notice that all the words are hand written. It’s not a printed book….it’s a journal? Curiously you flip it to some of the first pages and begin to read.  
‘It’s starting to become too cold for Papyrus and I to last here much longer. We can’t keep going like this less we freeze to death.’ You stop reading for a moment to take in the sentence. Papyrus? It must be Sans’ writing then…. You continue to read.   
‘No one in this stupid town will accept a young teenager taking care of a baby monster for any kind of job position. I’m not sure what to do anymore. I’m so hungry, but anything I can manage to scrape up is only enough for one of us, and gladly it all goes to Papyrus. He needs it more than I do. I think I have an idea though. Some ships pulled into the bay not too long ago, surely they have food and water. Not to mention shelter. Tomorrow I plan to take Papyrus there, maybe we can do something more then.’  
The entry for that particular day ends there. Your eyes widen as you are beginning to realize what this is. This is Sans’ life written on these pages….looking back at Sans to make sure he is still not paying attention, you look back to the book case and realize that there are a good few more just like the one you hold now. Snooping is not a good habit, but your curiosity gets the better of you. If he won’t give you the answers himself, you now have other ways of getting them. You carefully place the book back where it goes on the shelf.  
A loud boom of thunder suddenly strikes and you cry out as you fall off the bed and on your face. Surprisingly enough Sans jolts up to make sure you are okay…..then proceeds to laugh at you when he knows there is no real damage done.  
Douche. You eye him from the floor with lack of amusement. But even so, the fact that he is laughing, even if it is at you, the sound of your captain’s laughter still somehow sounds wonderful to your ears. You huff at him and smile just a little. Getting up you finally decide to move closer to join him. Sitting by his leg once more you rest your face on his knee. He combs his fingers through your hair as you both listen to the pitter patter of the rain.  
You look up to watch his facial expressions and he seems to be thinking deeply again.  
“I wish you would tell me what you were thinking about.” You close your eyes as you rest against him. It’s not a question or demand, just a statement.  
He looks down at you for only a moment before grunting and going back to work. “Curiosity killed the cat, Lass. Or in this case, got her kidnapped by a pirate.”  
You smile a little somehow. It was both terrible and true. “I’ll never learn my lesson.” You mutter. You’re pretty sure you just saw him smirk a little as he pats your head.  
The rain doesn’t stop for a few more hours, it’s still going strong and as does the thunder. You feel safe though in the warm room just resting up against Sans. It gives you time to think and every now and then you actually get Sans to give you some small talk. You want to read more of his journals….but that will have to wait later when your captain is asleep.  
“You bite hard for a human.”  
You look up with interest as he rubs a bite on his collar bone and grumbles.  
You smirk, “Good.”  
More silence, you get up and peek out the door a bit, it’s still hammering outside and you sigh with a frown. Watching the weather for a little bit you suddenly frown as you watch something. “….Oh no!”  
Sans looks up quickly but you’re already running out of the cabin. You hear your name being called but you ignore it at you rush out. A barrel, a food barrel to be precise has come loose. As a wave sharply rocks the ship it’s ready to fall over. If it falls it will roll and you will lose it in the sea.  
Loud thunder rings in your ears as the lightning cracks across the sky. You cover your ears and scream. Quickly trying to recover you move step by step through the pouring rain, trying not to slip on the soaked wood. You vaguely hear Sans trying to call you back, his eyes are wide and he looks ready to come after you. You have to tie that barrel down better though! If it falls who knows how bad the rest of the crew will starve. The ship rocks hard from side to side and you lose your balance, landing hard on your knee and hissing in pain.  
You’re still a little way from the barrels as you try to stand again and scoot closer. The rain and waves crashing up against the ship are in your eyes. A particularly large wave crashes against the ship and you cry out as you slide along the wooden boards. A thump rings in your ears and as you look up you see the barrel rolling forwards, directly towards you. You brace yourself, and cry out loudly as it smacks into you and throws you backwards. The barrel catches on the railing, but you scream as you realize your thrown over board.  
Time seems to slow, you can see the deck of the boat leaving your site, you body is falling and you close your eyes tight. What’s happening now? Something slaps hard against your back, your mouth opens wide in pain and water fills it quickly silencing your cry. Your body becomes soaked and you feel a freezing pressure all around you. It’s so cold.  
You weakly try to flail your limbs, but fear grips you as you realize you don’t know how to swim. Your eyes open wide as you watch the clouds from above free the moon. The light shines on you and you know you are sinking. Your lungs are becoming tighter and you feel the lack of air taking it’s toll. This is it You’re going to drown. No one will ever know what happened. They will never be able to lay your body to rest. Your mouth opens and bubbles escape you as you start to choke. Your lungs feel ready to burst and the edges in your sight are beginning to darken. Your eyes close as the rest of your strength is sapped from your body, you begin to accept that this is your end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nah just kidding XD it's not the end haha, but did you think?  
> It might be a little short, but hey atleast you got it quick. I'm having fun and finally starting to get towards story so chapters very well could come out faster.


	10. opening up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get Sans to tell you some things

As your eyes close and consciousness begins to fade, your mind can hardly register the shady form that has entered the water and is swimming quickly towards you. You black out.   
-Silence. You find yourself nowhere, just floating in a dark never ending spot. Where are you? What is this? Confusion takes hold as you try to remember what had happened.  
Ah that’s right, you drowned. You must be dead then? Fear grips you, is this hell? Where you are meant to live the rest of your after life? You call out, “I-Is anyone there?” But your voice only echoes in the depths… that is until deeply haunting moans begin to arise into your ears. You freeze as you hear them, pained cries, voices cursing the living, pledges to get revenge. What was this? You try to run, but your body is still stuck floating.  
A shriek tears from you as ghostly bodies appear one by one. Some are normal looking bodies, others have what look to be sword wounds within them, other’s have their heads cut clean off. They all stare and reach for you, you scream from the top of your lungs as you think they will pull you down with them. They begin to sink, but as their hands reach for you, they only seem to fade through your body. As they sink to the depths and out of your sight, you shake violently and take a deep breath.  
They couldn’t touch you. You don’t know why, but if they are all like that then you should hopefully be safe. You need to get out of here. You try to get away once more, but the air around you suddenly feels like you are once again submerged in water and you cry out desperately, you can’t possibly drown again could you?! You shut your mouth and desperately try to swim, find a way out. But it’s so dark. There is no escape. As you need to breathe again you take a sharp inhale in and expect to suffocate. ….But you breathe. You’re relieved and confused.   
Confusion gone. Your eyes widen and you scream out again, blood curdling and cold as you flail to get away. There in front of you….is another ghost. Her eyes are sunken in, a trait to come with death. Her face is devoid of life as she stares back at you, body cold and stiff. She’s got a bleeding stab wound within her stomach that looks to have bled out. The way she stares at you grips your soul in the coldest way, bringing that suffocating feeling back as you realize….she’s you. NO NO NO NO NO! You yell and cry and try to get away as your ghost reaches for you, you have no idea what would happen if she touches you and it’s absolutely terrifying.   
The ghostly form begins to shift and you can only watch. Her face becomes less like yours and more like a male’s. He has no eyes, and almost looks like….a skeleton? You watch as the cracks in his skull form, and he tilts his head to look at you. What in the hell is going on? You can’t speak, frozen in place and maybe even in shock.   
“I see.” The being in front of you whispers, his voice almost sounds as if it is submerged under water. His outfit forms, it’s a pirate outfit. You feel like you’ve seen it before but can’t recall.  
“My child~” The voice purrs out, “It seems the souls of the dead have not been able to take you. You must leave this place, it is not your time.” He smiles in a bone chilling manner, “Rest assured you shall join us here soon enough.”  
You try to speak to him, ask him who he is, where you are, but your voice won’t work. Suddenly the room is fading around you, you feel like you’re being pulled so fast through this underworld that and a bright light is coming towards you.  
Water rushes up from deep inside your lungs, you jolt up and reject it from your body. You cough and puke out the sea water, body shaking and eyes trying to blink and focus themselves. Weakly lifting your head you see blurry images, hear voices but can’t register what they are saying. You continue to cough and feel your body being carefully lifted. You lean into it and shake violently, gripping onto who’s ever holding you for dear life.  
“Shhh, welcome back, Lass. It’s alright, I’ve got you.”  
Sans. That voice belongs to Sans. You breathe in desperately and cling to him. He holds you tight and you feel teeth gently pressing all over your face. Is he…kissing you? You’re too tired and confused to tell. You close your eyes and let him take you back to his cabin. The warm blanket surrounding you feels wonderful to your frozen skin. You fall into an exhausted dreamless sleep for a little bit.  
As you wake, your eyes drowsily scan the room. You are confused. What happened? Where are you? There are firm protective arms carefully holding you. You look up to see your captain keeping you close and looking down at you with concerned eyes. He smiles, but there is quite the lack of a smile in his eyes.  
“Welcome back to the land of the living.” He murmurs and squeezes you.  
You make a tiny noise and look back at him questioningly. “Where did I go?” You mumble and bury your face into his collar bone.  
“……you were dead for a moment there, lass. Your heart had stopped.”  
Your eyes widen and you look back at him in shock. The black floating room you were in and all the memories coming back to you. “Then how did I…”  
“CPR.” He replies to your question. You think it would have been a moment for him to smirk and act smug, but he only seems tired and worried at the moment. “I was thankfully able to bring you back from Davy Jones.”  
Davy Jones locker….You think Sans means it as a figure of speech, but feel your body go cold as you think that’s very well where you may have gone during your moments of death that felt like an eternity to you. A gentle hand brings you back from your thoughts. You look back at Sans who is looking back at you sternly now, it still has a tinge of worry to it.  
“Please.” He starts strong. “Never EVER do that again. The crew was grateful that you saved the food, but I don’t know what I would have done if you were lost for good.”  
You blink. How strange. You don’t understand the tone he’s taken or why he cares about if you were to die. Why he cares at all…You nod quietly and he squeezes you close some more. You snuggle into him and sigh quietly.  
“Why didn’t you swim?” He frowns. “The water was a little rough sure, but not enough to drown a person…”  
You swallow hard in embarrassment and look away. “I don’t know how.”   
You don’t like the snort he makes, but he refuses to let you squirm from his arms.   
“A pirate that doesn’t know how to swim, how ridiculous.” The other grumbles softly and you growl a bit at him.  
“Since when did I go from prisoner to pirate?” You’re too tired to put any venom into it, but there’s that slight look of hurt again in his sockets.  
He mutters your name again and scratches his skull, looking unsure what to say to you. You’re both silent for a few minutes before he sighs again and begins to speak.  
“I’m not good at this whole emotional talking thing alright?” He grunts. “I’m a pirate Captain of a large crew of rebellious men who need a strong leader that has to look tougher than them all in order to stay in that position. I’ve been a captain for many years now. You’re….much softer than they are.”  
You open your mouth angrily to spit pissed words at him, but a bony phalange quickly covers your mouth.  
“Before you take insult to that statement,” He hurries, “I mean that you are different. Not in a bad way. Despite how it might piss me off sometimes, I like how rebellious you are. You have a fire inside you, a spirit that is very much that of a pirate. It just needs to be nursed and trained… I’m…not sure how to explain to you…” He frowns deep, still trying to think.  
You watch him, unsure you understand. This is clearly hard for him. “Do you even like me Sans?”  
His eyes widen in shock and hurt as he stares back at you, moving back sharp as if he’s been burned. “What?”  
Your eyes harden as you look back at him, “I said, ‘do you even like me?’. You’re always such a dick to me, you never open up to me, I get punished all the fucking time, and you’re a bipolar son of a bitch to top it all off. One moment you’re a hard ass, next you might be sexy as hell or soft, and then you’re an ass again. What am I supposed to think? Why would I want to be ‘part of this crew’ if I’m only treated like shit? What would give me the idea that you’d give a damn about me?”  
He’s frozen to the spot, clear insecurity and hurt on his face. But he seems to get it. He nods and is quiet again for some time, squeezing you close to him. “I……do…..care about you.” He admits, voice a little shaky. “I wouldn’t have gone through so much to save you otherwise.” He sighs, “Admittedly Papyrus is much better at this talking stuff than I am.”  
You watch him curiously; you find it a little hard to believe him. But you also don’t like the hurt and the…regret? On his face. You’re not sure what to say to him, so you rest your head on his shoulder.  
He holds you tightly and kisses your head. You know very well that it’s a kiss now.   
“How do I…..How can I prove it?” He looks back at you.  
You eye him with shock, he actually wants to prove it? He actually is going to try??? You take a moment to think about your answer before you know exactly what you want from him. “I want to ask you questions, and I want answers. No shoving me away.”  
For a moment he looks ready to tell you ‘no’, but then sighs and nods. “Alright.”  
Your eyes sparkle as you scoot closer into him, you nod and try to think of a first question. “Why did you take me from my home?”  
Damn he looks back at you like you are already choosing the hardest most emotionally loaded questions to answer. “….I felt something about you when our eyes first met.” He muttered. “I’m not some sap who’s going to tell you it was ‘love at first sight’ or any of that bullshit.” He mumbles, “But I was curious about you as you kept coming back to watch the ship every night. Admittedly I haven’t found a woman I was interested in a long time. Nor one that looked at me like you did.” He reached down and pressed a gentle finger between your breasts and against your sternum. “I think you have something within you that is…precious….and maybe just the thing my crew needs.”  
You blush as you look at the blazing magic in his eye. It feels like he is looking right into your soul and you swallow softly. “Explain.”  
“I honestly can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because it’s too complicated for someone with my lack of emotional expertise to even understand myself, let alone explain it.”  
You nod, it sounds like an honest non-bullshit answer. You try to think of another question. “Who is Undyne?”  
Now THAT question he actually looks a little relieved about, like it’s easy to answer. It’s also one where the answer won’t bring confusing emotional feelings to you.  
“Undyne, is a feared Pirate captain like I am. She is also a very close rival of mine that has worked very hard to make my pillaging life a pain in the ass from the very beginning of my pirate life.” He snorts lightly, like it’s no big deal.  
Your eyes are on him now though. You’re curious and staring at him, hungry for more information. “I’ve heard….Mmm….rumors. Around the ship. That she’s near.”  
He looks back at you with a small look of irritation. “My crew are a bunch of gossipy loud mouths.”  
“But they are true aren’t they?” You frown at him seriously. “Undyne and her crew are on the path to our next location and….it could be dangerous?”  
He watches you and sighs. “You’re too smart for your own good. Yes. It’s true that we could run into her ship on the way. But that’s still weeks away and you shouldn’t be worrying about in, especially not in your condition right now.”  
You snort and cuddle into him. “That’s dumb. Of course that’s something to worry about. How can I just turn a blind eye to something that could be so dangerous?”  
He nods, “I suppose. Just do me a favor….don’t say anything about it to the crew alright? And….let me worry about it for now.”  
You nod quietly. You like that he’s talking to you about these things, you feel much happier to accept his requests this way.  
“What’s your favorite color?”  
He looks a little shocked at you, raising a curious eyebrow. “What the hell kind of question is that?”  
“My question, one that you have to answer.”  
He grunts softly. “Orange.”  
“Why?”  
“Because it is Papyrus’ favorite color.”  
“Aaaaw~”  
“Shut the fuck up.”  
You giggle a little and snuggle some more. You like how close he is holding you, and you like even more that he is answering your questions. Maybe he actually does care for you…you just have to unbury this part of him from all the douche part of him more often.  
“I will be teaching you how to swim once we reach the next port.” He hums.  
You lean back and look at him curiously. “Why?”  
“Because we can’t have a pirate that doesn’t know how to swim.” He snorts softly, “That’s far too risky considering we are surrounded by water twenty-four seven. You’ve already drowned one time too many.”  
You nod and smile a bit at how protective he seems over you right now. An image also pops into your head of Sans in nothing but his boxers as he wades through the water with you and you blush a bit. You’re also still cold and his bones are very warm. His out of character sweetness to you right now is exciting you a little. You smirk a little, deciding to take advantage of this vulnerability by kissing at his neck and lacing your fingers in his. Maybe you could teach him some romance.  
He makes a tiny gasp, caught off guard by your sudden affections. He mutters your name as you kiss at the bruises you left on him, caught between pulling you a little closer and pushing you away. You test where he’s sensitive, licking underneath his jaw and smiling as he tenses up and blushes. Now that you think of it, you’ve never really gotten to touch him before. You start to touch over his ribs and he shutters softly with a gentle moan.  
You give a soft happy noise. He actually seems pretty receptive to touch. You curiously curl your fingers between his ribs and he arches with a soft cry. It’s an addicting noise and you want to do more, but he carefully takes your hands in his own, face flustered as he looks back at you.  
“Not now.” He mumbles with a shaky breath.  
You frown softly, “Why not?” You’re not convinced he doesn’t want this. You can see the bulge you’ve helped to create in his pants. It looks like he needs to take a breath to reign in his self control too.  
“You just died and were brought back to life.” He grumbles, “You need to rest now.”  
Fuck rest, you frown softly. You’d like to jump his bones while he’s still being soft to you like this.  
“….Promise me.” You mutter.  
He looks at you with a questioning brow.  
“Promise me, that you’ll let me touch and explore you like that again.” You look at him hopefully.  
He looks unsure, still blushing and obviously horny. You don’t understand why he’s holding back. He never has done that before when he had the urge, and you’re clearly wanting him.   
“Alright, I promise.” He grumbles softly, “But for now you need to rest.”  
You nod and lay back on the bed, but you were a liar if you tried to say that the pose you took wasn’t purposefully sexy.  
He watches you with a hungry look and you blush and smile at him mischievously.   
He hurries to look away, “I’ll go get you some food and something hot to drink to replenish your strength.” He quickly leaves the room and you sit up with a questioning look.  
Something must be up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh XD I wanted more in this chapter? But couldn't convey it I guess? Oh well. eue Getting into some serious emotional stuff for Sans slowly but surely. Who knows, soon enough we may understand why he's such a dick!


	11. Stowaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet someone new but now your relationship with sans somehow seems to be even more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does one do when they have an artist block? Throw something new into the story mix and add more elements! <3

You lay down and try to sleep, but you really can’t because you recall the dream you had. ….at least you think you should call it a dream. It’s a lot to think about and you couldn’t really be expected to sleep. You don’t want to think though either. Sans at least made it easier to-  
“HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMAAAAAN!”  
You nearly jump out of your skin and fall out of the bed as the door slams open and your taken into Papyrus’ arms.  
“OH THANK GOODNESS YOU ARE ALRIGHT, I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU PLEASE NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!”  
You blink in surprise then hug him with a warm smile. “You were worried about me?”  
“OF COURSE DON’T BE SILLY! I WAS TERRIBLY WORRIED!” He smiles and pets your head.  
The fear and uncertainty is gone just like that and you nuzzle your face into his chest. You are again reminded that you have someone who cares about you on this ship. And Sans…he saved your life. So if he didn’t care about you he never would have done that. Right? He has to care about you too surely. You relax and for once since you’ve been brought on this ship think things may have a possibility of getting better. You’re brought back to reality as you hear Papyrus say your name.  
You look back at him and smile, “Hm?”  
“YOU WERE SPACING OUT. ARE YOU SURE YOU’RE ALRIGHT?” His deep look at you makes you blush a bit and smile. He’s so genuine and open with his feelings. It’s different to you.  
You smile and nod, “I’m okay but…could you maybe stay here with me?” You squeeze him softly and give him puppy dog eyes.  
He chuckles and nods, settling you in his lap and resting on Sans’ bed. He must be pretty close with his brother to move about so free in his room. You smile and curl into him. “Hey does….does anyone else know, about this?” You frown a bit. That’s just what you need, the whole ship knowing that you drowned.  
Papyrus shakes his head, “NO. ONLY SANS AND I KNOW.”  
You feel relieved. For once the fingers aren’t on you. You look up as the door opens, Sans has a tray of food and drink. “Alright, I got you some pretty good stuff and-“ He looks up to see you cuddled to Papyrus.  
You wonder if he will be jealous or act out, but he only stares for a moment before continuing forward and setting down the food. “Don’t let the rest of the crew know you got this.” He hums, “They would be pissed to know that we had desserts.”  
Your eyes widen as you noticed it. Cheesecake, cookies, other sweets to go along with a large dinner consisting of slices of ham and steak. Your mouth waters and you grin, “S-seriously?! This is all for me?”  
You don’t notice Sans’ skeleton smile twitch upwards but Papyrus does.  
“Yeah lass, that’s for you. Eat it before it gets cold.”  
You don’t need to be told twice! Comfortable in Papyrus’ lap you scarf down the delicious food and moan a little at how good it tastes. You don’t see the two male’s blush.  
Sans sits next to you and you lean into him a bit as well and feel safe and comfortable.  
Both monsters let you eat in peace.  
“Captain!”  
You grumble as you hear the call from the door. What is it with the rest of the crew and barging in when you are enjoying your time with the skeletons? You look at Sans with a soured expression.  
He looks back at you and chuckles. “What’s that look for?”  
“You’re not going out there right?” You cross your arms much like a pouty child. Can you just have A FEW minutes alone with your captain without shit hitting the fan?  
“Love, it’s my job to keep an eye on my crew.” He snorts in amusement and gets up to go to the door.  
You pout and cuddle up to Papyrus more in silent rebellion, watching as Sans opens the door. Instantly you are curious about what you see. There in the door way is a crew mate holding a small goat child’s arms behind his back. He struggles and sends curses at Sans who has raised an eyebrow.  
“What is this?” Sans’ eyes narrow as he stares down at the child.  
“A stowaway sir, found in the food reserve room, hiding.” The crew mate answers with a serious frown.  
You watch the situation very curiously, who is the boy? Why did he stowaway on this ship? Is this a normal occurrence? What would they do with him?  
He looks back at you for a moment and his eyes widen in shock. You blink, why’s he looking at you like that?  
Sans seems to notice that the attention is not on him and he forcefully grabs the kid’s jaw, forcing him to look back at the captain. “Well kid,” He purrs dangerously and the noise causes a freezing shiver up your spine, “You’re in some deep trouble, I’d explain why you’re here and I’d do it quickly before I decide to feed you to the sharks.”  
Your eyes widen again, he wouldn’t really throw a child overboard would he? You keep watching quietly.  
“Go fuck yourself!” The little boy snarls rather viciously back at Sans. You’re a little shocked at his bravery in the face of the rather intimidating pirate. But Sans only grins with an almost manic look in his eyes and savagely smacks the child hard in the face.  
You gasp quietly and almost get up to go stop him, but Papyrus gently tightens his grip around you and strokes your shoulder to sooth you. You look back at the kinder skeleton with a concerned frown, but he is also watching the scene carefully with a grim expression.  
“You really want to play this game with me boy? Shall we test how well you can swim?” Sans gripped the child’s shirt and pulled him up off his feet, pulling out his sword and pressing it to the boy’s throat. “Or should I just behead you here and put an end to this now?”  
This scares you, you truly begin to fear that the captain is going to kill the kid. “S-Sans hold on-!” Papyrus squeezes you tight and shooshes you again.  
“I KNOW IT’S FRIGHTENING,” Papyrus mumbles, “BUT JUST TRUST IN THE CAPTAIN, HE KNOWS WHAT HE IS DOING.”  
You bite your lip hard. You don’t know how the hell Papyrus expects you to trust Sans when the male has a blade to a child’s neck. He wouldn’t….he wouldn’t hurt a child would he?  
The boy’s eyes widen and he stills his struggles. He soon realizes the situation he is in and swallows hard. “Alright alright!” He shakes softly, “I-I was part of the town that was burned down. M-my mother,” His eyes teared up, “My mother died in one of the buildings and….I had nowhere else to go! I didn’t know what else to do! I didn’t know who’s ship this was!”  
You ‘aw’ softly under your breath, your heart goes out to him as you hear that terribly depressing news. You’re pretty sure he means the town next to your home town too….it was in flames when you saw it….the one Sans’ crew pillaged….how many people had gotten hurt in that? You frown in realization. This boy’s mother was….dead because of that. You cling to Papyrus quietly and he pets your head.Your concern goes back to the boy, what will Sans do with him now?  
Sans doesn’t look even a little moved by this news. He snorts as he thinks over what he wants to do next. The boy is looking at him with wide frightened eyes. After what seems like minutes of silence he finally shakes a hand gesturing away from himself. “Put him in the brig for now, I will decide what to do with him later.”  
Your jaw drops, the brig?! You open your mouth to yell at Sans for his coldness towards the kid, but Papyrus hushes you once again.  
“THE BOY IS ALIVE. DO NOT MAKE THE SITUATION WORSE.”  
You grumble, you don’t like that a child is going to such a place, but Papyrus is right when he says that the kid at least is no longer in any immediate danger. As the crew mate leaves Sans shuts the door again and returns to the two of you.  
Papyrus is awkwardly quiet, but you definitely aren’t. “WHAT was that?!” You shout, the taller skeleton no longer able to shush you.  
Sans raises a brow at you, “What? He was a stowaway. Were you not paying attention?”  
“NO NOT THAT!” You shout, “You put a sword to a little boy’s throat! You threatened to kill him!” Your eyes are wide in disbelief at the monster. “He was just a kid, Sans!”  
“Just a kid?” He eyes you with a serious look. “You’re too trusting, lass. Who knows how much that boy has stolen from our food supplies? Who knows if his story is really true? He could be a thief.”  
Your jaw drops, “…..ARE YOU SERIOUS? THAT BOY COULDN’T BE OLDER THAN MAYBE EIGHT!” You sit up straight and you’re ready to go on a tangent but his eyes glow a sharp blue and the words are caught.  
“Don’t. Make me remind you who is in charge here. Be thankful the child is alive and do remember that it is not you in charge of his fate, but me. I suggest if you want him to remain well you will let. This. Go. Now.”  
You want to keep fighting him, but he has thoroughly ended this argument. You click your jaw closed, but you are so angry and frustrated you almost want to cry. You huff and get up, stomping out of the room and slamming the door shut. You leave the rest of your food untouched.  
Papyrus looks back at Sans with a soft frown and Sans pinches the bridge of his nose with a sigh. “Why does she have to be so stubborn pap?”  
Papyrus offers his brother a patient smile, “SHE DIDN’T GROW UP LIKE US BROTHER. YOU CAN’T EXPECT HER TO UNDERSTAND.”  
“What, you’re saying just because she didn’t grow up as an orphan trying to get by she can’t understand who’s in charge? You’re saying just because she didn’t strive all her life trying to get by with no home, and rarely any food while taking care of a baby sibling she can’t close that damn stubborn mouth of hers?” Sans hissed in frustration. “Or maybe it’s because she’s never felt what it’s like trusting in someone and then having them stab you in the back! Because lord knows you and I have felt it way too many times!”  
Sans was getting angry, Papyrus stood up and moved slowly towards his brother. Papyrus took the shorter skeleton into his arms in a soothing hug. “YOU FORGET BROTHER THAT SHE /HASN’T/ HAD TO FEEL THOSE THINGS. SHE CAME FROM THAT TINY TOWN, THE PEOPLE SHE KNEW WEREN’T PIRATES. YOU NEED TO HAVE MORE PATIENCE WITH HER IF YOU WANT HER TO WARM UP TO YOU.”  
Sans grumbled and hugged his brother back, trying to take a deep breath. “What now, then?”  
“GIVE HER A LITTLE TIME. SHE’S JUST HAD A DEATH EXPERIENCE AND NOW THIS. I’M SURE IT’S QUITE OVERWHELMING.”  
You aren’t sure where you are going. You’re just so angry how he reacted to that little boy, and then how he dared to speak to you that way. He’s just being such a jerk right now and maybe you’re seeing more of a nasty pirate than the handsome monster at this moment. You’re not sure how you feel about this. How could you have not thought about what they did to that town before? That little boy too, what would Sans do with him? Was he alright right now? He was probably so scared all alone. You needed to make sure he was alright. Looking around you hurried across the deck. Thankfully none of the crew seemed to be taking interest in you at the moment.  
As you snuck below deck you hurried towards the cells. God why was this ship so big? You stop as you heard scuffling and walk towards it. “Hello?”  
A tiny gasp and the shuffling stopped. You walk forward until you come up to a locked cell. There huddled in the corner is the boy. You offer a smile and speak softly. “Hi there.”  
He eyes you and says nothing, only curling further into himself and making him look even smaller than he is. You aren’t sure what to do…  
You smile again and tell him your name. “I’m sorry about what happened with my captain, he can be….well he can be a total jerk. I’m so sorry to hear about your mother.” You give him a sad and compassionate smile. “But don’t worry. I won’t let Sans harm you okay?”  
He seems to perk up a little at that. “I….um…okay, thank you. But why?” He looks at you in confusion. “You don’t even know me.”  
You snort at that. “Why would I let him hurt you? You haven’t even done anything wrong especially not anything that deserves being threatened and locked in a cell!” Not to mention he was just a small boy. What harm could he be? “Anyways,” You grin, “I guess you’ll be here for a little while. So maybe you’d like to hang out with me for a bit.” You want to be away from the rest of the crew for a little while anyway.  
You spend the next hour talking. As you do you tell each other simple things like your favorite food and color. You talk about ships and your parents. Then he asks you,  
“So what are you doing in this ship anyway? You don’t strike me as a pirate.”  
You stop and shuffle your feet a little awkwardly. “Oh uh….i was kind of taken.”  
His eyes widen, “They took you? But why?”  
You sigh and rub the back of your head. “Ya know kid, I’m honestly not sure. Sans said he likes me and that there was something about me. But I still don’t know if I believe it.”  
The goat boy nods in sympathy. “He doesn’t seem like a very good person.”  
You shrug, looking at some random spot on the floor. It’s a lot to think about and you don’t feel like thinking about it right now. “He’s…..something else that’s for sure. I don’t know. It’s been hard since I’ve been here. Papyrus seems to be the only one who I know likes me atleast.”  
He nods again, “Well, you seem pretty nice to me.” He smiles brightly at you, one much less fearful than before. It makes you smile a little as well.  
“Thanks kid, hey what’s your name anyway?”  
“My name is Asriel.”  
“Asriel.” You smile as you test the name, “That’s pretty. It’s nice to meet you. I’ll try to take care of you here as much as I can okay? Who knows, maybe we can make great company.”  
“Yeah I’d like that!” He giggles.  
You feel a little more relaxed now knowing that he’s alright. The kid bounced back pretty fast after being slapped around and threatened like that. You’re glad.  
As not to arouse suspicion with the crew, you soon left back up onto the deck. It was getting late and you returned to Sans’ room. You hoped he was asleep, but as you came back in he was working on something at his desk. You wanted to just walk to your side of the bed and ignore him for the night, but something catches your eye. He’s not working on his maps, he’s actually….writing in one of those journals. Your eyes widen but only for a second as you catch yourself and quickly go to your side of the bed. He still doesn’t know you know what is inside them.  
You lie down and keep your back to him. You have nothing to say to him, and yet you also have so many questions that are way to meaningful and deep for there to be any possibility of him answering them right now. He leaves you alone for a little while. You try to sleep, but it’s not coming easy to you. After some more time you hear his chair screech against the floor as he stands and walks towards the bed. You try to fake sleep, but your body tenses as he sits right next to you and lays a gentle hand on your hip.  
“I know you’re awake.” He mutters with a sigh.  
You continue to ignore him.  
He speaks your name. “Please don’t do this to me? I just almost lost you, and it was one hell of a night already.”  
“Fuck you.” You grit your teeth and hide more underneath the covers.  
He growls in frustration but then pinches his nose and takes a deep breath, remembering the advice of Papyrus. “Okay, let’s hear it. Why are you angry with me? What’s going on in that chaotic head of yours right now?”  
You turn swiftly to face him and he is met with stern and angry eyes. “’Why’ am I mad at you? Because you’re a dick! You have no compassion! He’s just a boy! You don’t give a single shit about what I have to say either! ‘I’m the leader, I’m in charge bluh bluh bluh’” You imitate his voice quite terribly. “Papyrus told me to trust you but I have absolutely no reason to and I-!”  
Before you can finish he’s taken your cheeks in his hands and leans in close. “I saved your life, didn’t I?” He stares at you intensely. “Is that not reason enough to trust me?”  
You blush a little as you are silent. He is right….with your life at least. You still don’t get why he saved you. “But what about Asriel?”  
“Asriel?” He raises a brow.  
“The boy.”  
“How do you know his name?” He frowns sternly.  
Oops. You realize you’ve ratted yourself out to your captain of having gone to see him. You remain silent trying to think of an excuse.  
“You were talking to the boy.” He grinds out between his teeth, getting angry with you.  
You open your mouth to say something, anything. But you have no excuse so you return the angry look back at him. He has no right to be angry with you. You are the one angry at him!  
He looks ready to yell at you again, but takes another sharp inhale. “Whatever. Just…becareful alright? Anyways, the boy will stay in the brig. I don’t know what to do with him yet, but I can’t just have him run around the ship free. It’s dangerous to my crew AND to him.”  
You’re not happy with that answer, but you understand so you nod. “You won’t hurt him.” You demand.  
He looks back at you with a disapproving gaze but you hold his stare. “You want me not to be mad at you, promise me you will not hurt him.” You state.  
He grunts, he doesn’t like that you are trying to heckle him like this, but you can also see that he doesn’t want you to be angry with him.  
“Fine.” He hisses. “But know this, lass, if that boy ever becomes a danger to my crew I will do what I have to to protect them.”  
Your expressions softens a little and you nod. You still have a lot of things to think about over your feelings with Captain Sans and who the man really is. But for now you have ensured the child’s safety, and that is enough at this moment.  
“I want to be able hold you tonight for giving into your demand.” He says expectantly.  
The demand for affection catches you off guard and you look back at him. He’s undressing and getting under the covers. You still aren’t very sure, but at the same time you still feel rather vulnerable from how hard today was on you. A little cuddling wouldn’t be that bad…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make it a longer one due to how long it took me to write it. I had a bit of a block and wasn't sure how to keep going. But i fixed it and have even more ideas for this story than I had before :3 hopefully I created even more questions for you guys that shall be answered soon ;)


	12. UPDATE

Hey guys, so just letting you know I AM still working on this story :) i'm sorry that it is taking a while. With school and work things are getting stressful, especially with finals coming up and the holidays as a retail worker. I am however writing the next chapter atm and no promises but im hoping to have it done soon. ~AJ


	13. chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel's fate is decided, and you are given one hell of an offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GASP* yes this story is still going. Please forgive me for how long it is taking to write. School will be out soon so it should speed up more after the semester.

The nights are growing colder and you unconsciously hold yourself closer to Sans as you sleep. You begin to wake as you feel the other trying to move out of your arms. Squeezing him tighter you give a grumble.  
He chuckles a little. “I have work to do. Unless you want me to make you get up as well I suggest letting me go.”  
You shake your head. “You’re warm. Stay.” Burying your head into his chest you give his ribs a sleepy kiss. You like the tiny gasp he makes, you really don’t feel like letting him up out of bed. To stop his wiggling as you kiss at his ribs some more and smile against the bones.  
He grunts softly, “Dear, I have things I must tend to- mmh~”  
His body presses against you as you’ve slid a knee between his legs to rub up against his morning wood. You didn’t know skeleton monsters even got morning wood. “Staaaaaay with me.” You practically whine with a cute pout. Pressing back against him you kiss at the vertebrae of his neck. He gives a soft moan in your ear and pulls you closer. In your sleepy haze you are feeling comfortable in the bed with him and even a little horny. His cock is nice and hard, pressed against your leg. Before he can say anything you pull him into a warm slow kiss.  
He seems caught off guard by all of this slowness, but easily melts into the heat between you and kisses back. He encircles his arms around you and you slowly slide your hand down the hem of his pants.  
Your captain let’s out a pleased breath as you slide your fingers across his length teasingly. You tease the head of his cock slowly between the tips of your fingers before sliding your hand further down his shaft and take it into your palm. It’s not long before his hips begin to rut slowly in time with your touches. His hot pleasured breaths in your ear are quickly making you wet but for now you just focus on him. You can tell that he likes it when you slide your fingers over his slit and dip inside a little.  
“Mmm lass~” He purrs out, trying to keep his movements slow and enjoy the pleasure you are giving him. You wonder if he has even had it slow before. You actually wonder if he’s ever had sex that wasn’t hard and rough. You kiss and nibble his neck, the way he rolls his hips and softly pants in your ear is getting you extremely wet. On your knees you crawl over him, sliding your pajama pants down so you can rub your underwear clad, soaked pussy lips teasingly over his cock.  
He seems to like that quite a bit because another moan escapes him and he rocks his hips against your sensitive groin. You let out a soft moan yourself as you feel the head teasingly slide along your slit. Arching forward a little you decide to take his hands into yours. Sans looks a little confused as you lace fingers with him, but as you squeeze your hands he answers with his own squeeze. You smile and continue to roll your hips, sliding your soaked cunt over him and creating pleasure for you both. “Mmmm my captain~” You croon, closing your eyes and focusing on the rhythm of your grinding.  
He pulls you closer with pleased grunt, taking your ear lobe between his teeth and lightly tugging as he moves harder against you. You have a sneaking suspicion that he has a thing for you calling him ‘your captain’. You know because you felt how his cock jumped against your clothed flesh. Oh how wonderful it feels when he pulls you into a deep passionate kiss. You both moan into one another’s mouths as your tongue tangle. You tug him closer to you and he holds you tightly as the pleasure builds. After a little bit you two find just the right motion where the head of his member rubs repeatedly at your clit in little motions. You’re both panting hard as you keep that up for a while.  
The two of you don’t care to keep your moans down, the room is getting hot and both of you are horny as all hell. You decide that this isn’t enough, it feels wonderful but you would rather him deep inside you right now. Sliding your underwear down with your pants you slide your wet lips over his cock, leaving a trail of your hot juices over him. He lets out a frustrated whine and arches into you. His eyes crack open and he mutters, “Love…wait…”  
“Mmm?” You give a naughty smile and roll your hips more firmly over him, causing him to let out a low grown as your soft cunt threatens to envelope his member.  
He grabs your hips and you can tell that he’s fighting not to plow his dick inside you without mercy. You kind of hope he does. You continue to roll your hips, hotdogging him and teasing his head. At one point you almost let him dip inside you.  
In this moment his eyes shoot open and he immediately halts your hips movements. You blink in confusion, “What’s wrong?”  
He’s shaking with the self control he has to muster in order to now jump you right now. He’s breathing heavily as he refuses to look you in the eyes. “I just…uh…remembered that I have things I need to go do.”  
You raise a brow at him, your face still heated with how horny you are for him at the moment. “You couldn’t have stopped me at the beginning then? These ‘things’ can’t wait?”  
He takes a deep breath and is clearly trying very hard to keep his hips still. He clearly wants you, wants this. So then why does he keep stopping you?  
He groans in frustration but manages to roll you off of him. “I’m sorry, I just…have to do these things.” You watch him hurry off the bed awkwardly with his hard on. He puts on his pants and leaves the room, leaving you to angrily pout and wonder what the fuck is wrong.  
You guess you have to finish yourself, and when you do you make sure you come DIRECTLY on his pillow so that when he sleeps tonight he knows EXACTLY what he’s missing out on.  
With your morning and your attitude soured, you decide to get dressed. You need to make sure they are going to feed Asriel. No one bothers you as you angrily stomp down to the lower levels of the ship. You get a few curious stares, but when they are met with your cold glare they quickly look shocked and look away.  
Upon seeing Asgore your anger softens a little. He looks back at you and gives you a warm smile.  
“Good morning, Dear. Did you sleep well last night?” He begins to make you a bowl of oat meal and you smile back at him.  
“I slept…alright. As much comfortable as it is to sleep cuddled up to bones anyway.” You joke. He laughs and you feel yourself relaxing. Asgore is warm in personality, a little like Papyrus but more laid back in nature. You like to think that he is a pretty gentle person, like a dad maybe. It makes you wonder why in the heck he’d want to be a pirate. “Hey um…could you maybe do me a favor?” You rub the back of your head awkwardly.  
He looks at you curiously, setting your bowl in front of you. “Depends, what kind of favor?”  
His tone is still gentle and not suspicious in the least, which is good and means he is listening to you. He doesn’t think you are just dead weight on this ship, the captains fuck toy, a dirty woman, none of those things. It makes another very valuable friend to you. On this ship there are not many willing to be kind to you and because of that you are all to welcoming to those who are.  
“Could you uh…maybe make me another bowl?”  
He blinks and then smiles knowingly. “You want to feed that new prisoner.”  
You cough in shock and look back at him, forcing an awkward smile, “Feed the prisone- wha-? No!”  
“You need not lie to me, Dear.” He smiles, “I’ve seen people like you before. Kind hearts that view lives as precious, no matter who they may be. Normally the prisoners are fed scraps after the others have eaten but…I heard this one is a boy.” He frowns softly at the thought. “So in this case, as long as you are not caught.” He passes you another bowl. “Make sure you take care of this youngster for me. Hurry now before someone else sees.”  
You smile gratefully at him and nod, with an excited ‘thank you’ you hurry away with both meals in your arms. You are thankful that most of the crew eat together in the messhall, it makes sneaking down into the brig much easier.  
As you go lower from the deck you hate how cold it gets. With no heating it’s already cold, but the lower you go the colder it gets. You hope they at least provided Asriel with SOMETHING for warmth.  
As you reach him though you see that this is not the case. You frown as you arrive at his cell to see him huddled up in the corner. You make a note to steal some blankets later for him. Gently tapping on a bar you smile, “Wakey wakey Eggs and bakey,” You look down at the bowl, “Well okay not eggs and bakey, we ate that during the first week of travel. But it’s oatmeal and our chef can make a mean thing of oatmeal.”  
The boy stretches and as he rubs his eyes he smiles and mumbles your name. “Good morning” He looks at you closer and his eyes widen as he sees the extra bowl in your arms. “Is that for me?”  
You nod with a big grin, crouching to slide the bowl through the bars.  
He hurries towards it, picking it up and hungrily beginning to eat. He must not have eaten in a while because you swear he looks ready to cry in bliss. How could a young kid like him have ended up in such a place? You make another silent promise that you will continue to take care of him.  
“Thank you.” He speaks to you with a full mouth, swallowing and then proceeding to stuff his cheeks further.  
You smile and nod, sitting down outside his cell to eat your own food. “So can I ask you something?” You look at him as you eat a spoonful of breakfast.  
“Sure.” He replies without missing a beat. He seems very comfortable around you.  
“What was it like….before you ended up here?” You feel awkward asking him a potentially painful question, but you really want to know.  
He blinks at you in surprise then smiles awkwardly, but you’re sure that’s pain in his eyes you see. “Oh um…..it was….nice.”  
He takes a deep breath and sighs. “Mom, she always made really good pies. She tucked me in at night and things felt safe. My family were always so kind. They weren’t actually related by blood, but they looked out for me. I…..I miss them.”  
You’re heart hurts as you see his face fall and his eyes tear up some. You want nothing more than to hug him. “I’m so sorry you went through that.” You murmur sympatheticly. How old even was this kid? To have all his family gone like that…to have been happy and then…  
He says your name and tries to smile, “Please don’t look so sad for me. I’ll be okay.”  
You nod and quickly try to wipe away a tear. “You’re a really strong Kid, Asriel.”  
He seems generally shocked by the compliment and nods with a soft smile.  
The two of you talk for some time. You tell him stories about what you used to do around your town and he tells you his own stories. You swap jokes and laugh. It’s friendly interaction, relaxed and you missed it so much. You just wish these bars didn’t have to be between you.  
“So where is this ship going anyway?” Asriel blinks at you.  
“Hmm?” You look back at him and sigh. “To the next island I think. We’re not too far off now but we need to restock. I’m hoping they may actually let me off the boat with them.”  
He nods, “…..would you run?”  
This catches you off guard and you look back at him. “What?”  
“Would you run?” He repeats again, “If you had the chance, a chance to escape and be free, would you try?” He watches you, curious and expectant for an answer.  
If you were sane, you would have said ‘yes’ without a doubt. But didn’t see this question coming and actually find yourself searching for an answer. “I…..I don’t know.” You say honestly. “Sans is…..he’s a total asshole, and he makes me so mad and drives me crazy.” You huff but your face softens, “But he’s also so cool sometimes….and mysterious….and he saved my life so surely that means he has to care about me a little bit?” You cross your arms in thought. “And if I ran it would break papyrus’ heart. I couldn’t forgive myself if I hurt him….he’s been nothing but kind to me.”  
Asriel nods with a sympathetic look. “It does sounds like they care about you a lot, especially for pirates.”  
You nod and smile a little, “Yeah, I guess so.”  
“You seem to only visit me during the night.” He hums, “Does that guy never sleep or something?”  
You laugh at this, “He does later during the evenings, but he’s up pretty early in the mornings then he’s all over the ship. I swear he’s here one moment, and gone the next, almost like he can teleport.”  
Asriel nods and giggles. “It sounds like you wish you could spend more time with him.”  
You open your mouth and blush highly before coughing into your hand. “No, it’s fine. I have my own duties to do and stuff…” What did he know? He was just a kid. You’re not sure what to say next, but the sound of foot steps cuts you off anyway. You want to look for a place to hide, but it’s too late.  
As you look up, you are thankful to see that of all the people it could have been it’s Papyrus. “Pap…”  
He smiles at you and waves, “HELLO DEAR. I HAVE ORDERS FROM THE CAPTAIN AND….HEY ARE YOU ALLOWED DOWN HERE?” He raises a light scolding brow that makes you smile awkwardly.  
“I…..just wanted to check on him.” You admit.  
He seems to understand and nods with a sigh. “WELL THEN I GUESS YOU’D LIKE TO KNOW THIS INFORMATION GIVEN TO ME BY THE CAPTAIN. HE’S DECIDED WHAT IS TO BE DONE WITH THE CAPTIVE.”  
Both you and Asriel perk up at this.  
“THE CAPTIVE IS TO BECOME THE NEW CABIN BOY!” He announces loudly.  
You blink in confusion, “I thought I was the cabin boy?”  
“YOU WERE!” Papyrus quips. “BUT SANS HAS OTHER PLANS FOR YOU NOW. YOU WILL GO TO HIM LATER THIS EVENING TO RECEIVE YOUR ORDERS.” He reaches into his pocket and fishes out the cell keys. “THE BOY IS TO COME OUT DURING THE DAY TO DO HIS CHORES, AT NIGHT HE WILL BE PUT BACK IN HIS CELL. SANS HAS ASKED YOU, HUMAN, TO TEACH HIM HIS DUTIES.”  
You nod, you’d prefer to be the one to teach Asriel than some other crewmate more likely to be cruel. The cell door opens, and Asriel looks too frightened to step out.  
You smile and hold out your hand. “It’s okay, Papyrus is super nice.”  
The boy hesitates, then shakily takes your hand and steps out with you. Papyrus seems thrilled.  
“I SHALL LEAVE YOU TO YOUR WORK!” He happily stomps back up the stairs and the two of you follow. For the rest of the day you teach Asriel his chores. He asks simple questions, ‘where’s this?’ and ‘where’s that?’ It’s easy to teach him and almost a little relaxing.  
You teach him tips and tricks you have learned this past little while as the cabin boy, and can’t help but feel flattered at how he looks so amazed. You hope to make things as easy on him as possible.  
The rest of the day is spent with the kid, until evening hits and Papyrus puts Asriel back in his cell. You managed to convince Papyrus to give Asriel a pillow and a blanket with some well placed hugs, compliments, and cuddles.  
“DON’T FORGET HUMAN,” Papyrus looks at you, “YOU MUST GO SEE THE CAPTAIN NOW. HE HAS SOME INTERESTING NEWS TO TELL YOU.”  
The way the sweet skeleton smiles has you wondering what is up. You nod, tell Asriel goodnight and waste no time making your way to your stupid blueballing captain.  
As you reach the deck, the air has become freezing and nips at your skin. You cross your arms to try and preserve your warmth. Looking up, you see your captain there. He’s leaning on the main mast waiting for you. As you step forward he looks up expectantly, blue eye bright in the pitch black of the night. “There you are love, come ‘ere.”  
You do and wait in front of him, eyebrow raised in curiosity.  
He smirks a little, remaining silent for a few moments. You know he’s doing it on purpose to drive you crazy.  
“Well?” You frown.  
“Well what?” He teases.  
“What do you mean ‘well what?’ What were you gonna tell me?” God he’s such an ass.  
He chuckles, “Oh yes that. You know by now that I have decided Asriel will be our cabin boy.” He watches you carefully, demeanor suddenly serious. “Listen closely lass, because I have an offer for you. It’s no joke either. I need a serious answer here, because if you choose correctly I will have a lot of preparations to make.”  
You frown, a little confused by how he can be a teasing asshole, then serious in a flat second. But you are listening and you nod.  
He watches you for a moment and says your name. “I am offering you a chance…to Join my crew as a full fledged pirate.”


	14. Deeper down the rabbit hole: what is right and what is wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn more about Asgore, what being a pirate could possibly entail, and fall even deeper into the intimate relationship you cultivate with Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FIC STILL LIVES! I am so sorry for how long new chapters take ;u; I have a job and school, and then boyfriendo down for christmas and there has just beel /A LOT/ of emotional things for me to deal with.

…..  
…..  
…..  
You blink, not sure what to say. A pirate? But….”Why?” Oh. You didn’t mean to say that out loud.  
“Why?” He raises a brow at you. “Why not?” He answers, watching you expectantly. “Would you rather stay our captured cabin boy? Or learn the free life of a pirate? Imagine it. Freedom, learning everything you need to survive on this ship. Wouldn’t you like that? Is that not why you stared at this ship so longingly before?” He leans into you, whispering those tempting promises in your ear.  
You shutter softly and let out a heavy breath. It did sound tempting but…. “I don’t know how to….pirate.” You murmur. “I’d be useless.” Your shoulders sink. It’s true you’d fantasized for so long. But you couldn’t even swim. You didn’t know a single thing about being a pirate and the only thing you could do was swab the ship.  
A low chuckle caught you off guard and before you knew it something was being tossed to you. You manage to catch a…..sword? By it’s hilt. You blink at it and open your mouth to ask what the hell this is for before- “AAAGH SANS WHAT THE FUCK!” You lifted the weapon just in time to deflect his own sword that he swung at you.   
“Silly woman.” Sans grinned. “That’s why I am your captain. I am here to teach.” He tsked lightly as he moved over to you. Speaking of teaching he must not have liked the mediocre way you were holding the cutlass in your hand. He moved over to you and fixed it, so that you held it firmly, then proceeded to change your stance.  
You were unsure of what to do. Him??? Teach you??? This was a first and you weren’t really expecting him to be the mentoring type.   
He steps back once he is satisfied with you. “Sword fighting is all about your stance. If they can knock you off your feet you are done for.”  
You nod, eyes wide and curious at the fact that he is /legitimately/ teaching you right now. You are eager to follow his instructions, excited under his gaze.  
“Watching your opponents position is also important. You must watch for opening and anticipate their moves.” He moves slowly enough for you to follow and block his blows towards you. Obviously he is using kid gloves right now.  
But you’d rather not try to take on Sans with so little experience right now anyway.  
The steps you two take as you ‘fight’ in slow motion almost remind you of a dance and you smile. He smiles back at you with gentle amusement, glad you seem to be getting the hang of this quickly. You two are both unaware of the crew mates watching you curiously. Eagerly you start trying to make your own moves against him, still slow and easy for him to block. He seems pretty good at knowing your movements before you make them. It’s a little scary.  
Asriel comes up to the deck, bucket and mop in hand. The boy’s eyes widen curiously as he sees you and the captain slowly moving about the floor. You two are clearly lost in each other in this strangely intimate moment.  
Sans is starting to become a little faster in his movements, less obvious as well. You swallow hard as you try to keep up. The sound of the swords are becoming louder as the two of you move. You feel like you are doing alright. At first there had been curious murmurs when people were watching you, but as Sans gets quicker everything gets dead silent. Something shines within Sans’ eye. You aren’t sure you like it and continue trying to keep up with his speed.  
It’s getting harder now, and you are more focused on trying to deflect him than to try and place attacks yourself. Your breathing is getting fast as blood begins to ring in your ears. What is he doing? You can’t possibly be expected to take him on like this.  
He’s stepping closer, forcing you to step back. His steps quicken until you make a sharp squawk and fall over your own feet. The world flies in your vision until your back hits the wooden deck HARD. You grunt and then cry out in panic as your captain’s cutlass sinks into the wooden deck just beside your head.  
You stare up at him with wide eyes, heart pounding as he looks down at you. His eye is ablaze as he licks his tongue over those skeleton teeth slowly. You shutter as he looks ready to eat you. Did he- did all of that really work him up?  
You swallow hard because the mix of adrenaline and that monstrous look definitely made a gush of fluid spread from between your legs. You almost want to pull him down to you, but realize then and there that you weren’t the only ones on the deck. You blink and look around at all the other monsters watching you, including Asriel. “Uh…”  
The moment between you seems broken in that moment as Sans stands up straight. He looks at the rest of them, then snaps. “What are you looking at? Get back to work!” He commands strongly.  
They all do quickly, jumping at being caught.   
Sans looks back at you and smirks. You think he probably likes seeing you on the floor like that. Offering you a boney hand, you take it and let him lift you back to your feet. You can only stare quietly at him for a long moment. Still hung on the moment between you two.  
It was scary, but also strangely passionate. Intimate. Satisfying. You think you want to get better at sword fighting, even if it is just so you can keep up with your amazingly fearsome captain. You barely hear the end of him saying something. “Huh?” You blink snapping out of your stupor.  
He snorts softly. “I said, ‘What is your answer to my offer?’”  
You fully break from your warm little fuzzy place and rub your arms awkwardly. “O-Oh.” You look back at him and then away again. “I um….Do I have to answer now?” You frown softly and feel a pang of guilt as he looks at you with a blank face and a raised brow.  
“I would have expected an answer right away.” He hums slightly and then sighs, “But I suppose your answer is not necessarily needed RIGHT at this moment.” Though perhaps he would have preferred it.  
You look up in surprise and then smile wide and nod, “Thank you. It’s just- I just need time to-“  
“It’s fine.” He answers, waving you off as he begins to walk away.  
You watch him quietly….until you realize something. “Wait! The cutlass!”  
“Keep it.” He continues, “You will need it.” With that he goes down under the deck, leaving you to stare at your new sword. This was yours now? ….You could only stare for a little while. He’d given this to you. He wanted you to be part of his crew. You couldn’t believe it. This had pretty much been your dream hadn’t it? Then why not just say yes? ….well. Now that it could actually be a thing you couldn’t just say yes could you?  
You’re not sure what to do for the rest of the day since you are no longer the cabin boy. You decide to teach Asriel his chores. He’s happy to have you around since the other crew mates are just as cold to him as they were to you. They still don’t really speak to you, but atleast they don’t really bother you anymore.  
“So he asked you to be apart of his crew?” Asriel quips curiously. “He must really like you then huh?”  
You fluster a little bit and chuckle at that. “Well I mean….maybe. Maybe he just needs more man power or something though.” You say, lightly brushing off the statement.  
The boy snorts at how ridiculous you are. It’s clear as day that the captain likes you, and after that scene in front of the entire ship, the whole crew has probably figured it out too by now. “You’re so silly. Why do you deny what is clearly obvious?” He pouts.  
You fluster more and sputter. “Sh-shut up! Like you would know anything.” You pout back at him.   
He continues to tease you as you two work. It becomes a playful shoving match and soon you two are tired out. Dinner should be ready soon. Oh! Speaking of that! “Hey Asriel, do you think you can finish up here? I have something I have to do.” You look back at him.   
He looks back at you and blinks. “Uh, yeah sure. What’s up?”  
“It’s nothing.” You smile, giving him back his cleaning supplies and hurrying down the deck. “I’ll be back later!” You hurry down towards the kitchen. During your busy day you had forgotten to thank Asgore for his kindness in helping you to properly feed Asriel. You had also been thinking, of how the kid looked so much like the well loved cook aboard the ship.  
As you reach the kitchen, he is there, happily giving his food to the crew. They are all very warm to him as he is to them. You kind of envy how well he fits here. Going into the room, you wait for him to be finished with his duties for the time being. He turns and jumps a little as he sees you behind him with an ear to ear grin.  
“OH! Goodness dear, you gave me a scare there.” He chuckles and smiles back at you. “To what do I owe this visit?”  
“I just wanted to thank you for helping me to feed our new cabin boy.” You hum happily.   
“Oh?” The large male raises a curious eyebrow. “Sans has made the child our cabin boy has he? Good good.” He smiles, “It is not a fun nor easy job, but it does mean the boy is safe from harm.” He stops and his eyebrow furrows for a moment. “Though…what does that mean for you, lass?”  
Whoops. You forgot that you’d have to explain what Asriel being the cabin boy meant for you. “Oh…I….um….well…” You scratch your head. “He asked me to,” You pause, dragging your finger along the drawers. “Asked me to become part of the crew.”

There is a few moments of silence before Asgore’s lowed laughter bellows within the kitchen, causing you to jump in surprise.  
“That is wonderful my dear! Welcome to the crew! I am sure you will make a fine pirate!” He cheers, having taken you into his arms in a big strong hug.  
You squeak as he’s lifted you off of your feet. Wait what did he say? You squirm a little but don’t really fight his hold. Asgore’s hug makes you feel safe and warm, in a sort of way that a father’s hug would be to a daughter. If only you’d known those hugs from your own father. “Well I um, I didn’t actually say….yes.” You murmur awkwardly.   
He stops his light shaking of you, “Oh. May I ask why?”  
It’s not judgmental. He doesn’t judge, but it is curious with a small hint of worry for you.  
You hide away in his hug a little more. “I don’t….know. It used to be something I day dreamt about all the time. I always played pirate as a child, always wanted to sail the seas even as a young teenager. Sans met me because I loved to stare at the ships. But now that it’s an actual possibility I’m not so sure.” You shake your head and smile back at him. “But I will give my answer soon enough that’s not what I’m here for!” You don’t want to go into why you haven’t decided.   
He seems to understand and reluctantly nods. “Alright then dear, then please, I am all ears.”  
He does this funny thing where he wiggles those big ears and you can’t help but giggle and feel more relaxed. You hug him back, “I wanted to talk to you about Asriel.”  
Asgore smiles and nods, “Asriel. Is that the cabin boy’s name?”  
You nod, “He’s super cute, and really nice. I feel a bit bad for him, but I think I am helping to make things a little more comfortable.” You beam happily.   
Asgore nods again, listening, patient and happy. “It sounds like you have made another friend. You are becoming more and more included with each day.”  
“Mmmhmm.” You pull away to look up at the large gentle monster. “But I thought something was interesting. He looks a lot like you.”  
Asgore freezes and looks at you with a soft frown. “Is that so?”  
You nod and smile. “He looks like he could even be your kid! Do pirates even have kids?” In your excitement you wanted to add more questions, but suddenly stop at the look on the monster’s face. You watch quietly.   
He smiles softly, though his eyes still look sad. “No, I’m sorry. Pirates are not to have children. ….well at least they are not to raise children. Some pirates may ra- sleep. With women.” He reiterates, “They may become pregnant and those children may possibly come into the world. But the fathers owe their lives to their captains. The do not stay with the women they sleep with.”  
You understand everything he has to say. Pirates rape women…..you shutter softly. It’s another terrible deed that pirates do. Another reminder that what you may join has so many unacceptable issues you don’t agree with. You decide to ask a question of a different nature. “Do you want kids, Asgore?”  
He sighs deeply, and looks back at you with a sad smile. “Once upon a time, I did want kids. But that was in another life long ago.”  
You can tell there is a lot more behind that sentence, But you can also see that there is a lot of negative emotion too. Sadness. You nod in understanding. “Well, I’m sure you’d make a great dad.” You smile warmly.  
He stares back at you in shock. You could swear you saw tears building in his eyes before he hugs you tightly. “Thank you, dear.” He holds you for a moment before gently setting you down. “Was there anything more you wanted to speak to me about?”  
You shake your head. You think you’ve done enough damage to the kind man. “No, thank you again for the food.”  
He nods and you make your way out. You have more to think about, and you very curious to know who Asgore was before he was a pirate. But those will be questions for later. Maybe Sans will tell you?Night falls and after every one has had dinner, Asriel is brought back to his cell. You obediently follow Sans back to his cabin. It’s warm and comfortable and you flop onto his made bed with a happy sigh.   
He watches you with light amusement before undressing and moving to join you under the blankets. You snuggle into his bones. As the two of you relax quietly in each other’s presence you start to think. “Hey,” You murmur. “Hypothetically if I said yes to being a pirate….what would happen when we stopped at towns.”  
He hums curiously, petting your hair as he looks down at you. “You would be allowed off with the crew.” He thinks for a moment, “I would probably have some of my men watch you for the first few raids though. To make sure you won’t just betray me and run off.”  
You snort at him, only a tiny bit hurt that he wouldn’t trust you. But you suppose it’s understandable. ….Then you think about the word he used. ‘raid’. Pillaging. Possibly murdering….raping….. You shutter and feel a little sick.  
He must have felt it because he looks down at you with a worried frown. “What is it?”   
You shake your head and squeeze him a little tighter. “It’s nothing.”  
He clearly doesn’t believe you as he traces a bony phalange over your goose bumps.  
You lay with him quietly for a few more minutes. What kind of terrible things has this crew done? What has Sans possibly done? What things is he okay and not okay with? Would you be made to do terrible things as well? Would you have to hurt innocent people?  
“Hey.”  
Sans’ firm tone snaps you out of your dark thoughts and you look back up at him wide eyed.  
He’s frowning and watching you carefully, giving your body a gentle squeeze. “Don’t go closing up on me now.”  
You feel cold, and probably look pale. His squeeze calms you a little and you quickly curl more into him. “Can I….ask you a question?” You murmur hesitanltly.  
He raises a brow, but nods quietly.  
“Have you ever…..r-raped anybody?” You shutter hard, since when had you ever thought you’d have to ask somebody this?  
He’s quiet for a few minutes. Not answering you. You can’t look at him, but the silence is killing you. Why won’t he answer you? You need an answer now!  
“I have never raped anyone.” He finally answers in a firm tone.   
You let out a sigh of relief and nod.  
“What made this question come about?” He asks.  
Back to no breathing for you. You tighten your fingers around a rib, the feeling keeps you grounded to reality and comforts you in the knowledge that he is not leaving. “I asked Asgore if he ever wanted kids.” You mutter. “He told me about how pirates….spent their time on raids.”  
Sans sighs deeply and nods. “I can see why that would bring such a question up.” He starts to pet your hair again and you melt into the touch. “Why do I have a feeling this is going to be a harder decision for you to make than I thought it would be?” He grumbles sourly.  
You squeeze him reassuringly and kiss a collar bone. “Because it will be.” You murmur and snuggle him. It’s true though. This isn’t just some fairy tale like Peter Pan. You are a gentle woman, you’ve grown to be compassionate of others and violence was frowned upon. You didn’t know this man well enough to trust what he might do yet. You were at least glad that he was not giving you an ultimatum to decide right then and now.  
He sighs again and gently traces some hair behind your ear. “I know it sounds pretty bad right now. And I won’t lie and say that we don’t do terrible things. But give it some time atleast. Let me show you what it can be before you decide. Will you give me that?”  
You nod quietly. You can give him that. As much as things look terrible when viewing pirates, something inside you is far from ready to let go of Sans anyway. The two of you cuddle in silence for the rest of the night, falling asleep in each others arms. Both of you realize that you are falling into something deep and emotional for one another. It will most likely be one hell of a bumpy ride in the future.


	15. Hiatus

Hello guys, I'm sorry and some of you might have expected this. It's getting harder and harder to write this story, and while I haven't given up on it yet there is too much going on in my life right now to continue it anytime soon. I am currently healing from some very emotional experiences and struggling with school. As I said I am not ending the story here, but it will most likely be a while before I continue it again. I'm thinking I may start it again when summer break hits.

~AJ


	16. There are other uses for magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the strange dead skeleton once again only to make things even more vague, and Sans finally tells you why he's not putting out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey I know I said hiatus, and it (kind of?) still is. I can't promise you when the next chapter will be out. I can't say when I will have the motivation to do another. But so many of you commented on my hiatus status that I realized just how many readers this fic actually had. I thought as an apology for the terribly long waits I would give you guys an awesome long over due smut chapter.

Sleep takes you easily despite the emotional confusion within you. Sans’ protective and gentle hold ensures that. Never before would you have considered sleeping against bones comfortable. But the magic that runs through sans’ make him warm and makes you feel safe. That sleep however is not peaceful for long. Once again you find yourself floating, the air around you feels heavy and thick. It sloshes in your lungs like water and again you are gasping. You look around and try to move, but you are stuck in the same spot unmoving. You hear the groans of the dead, and your body shakes in horror. Not this dream again….please not this nightmare. But as you wait for the deceased to approach you, they don’t come. In fact, the moans are more quiet as if they are some ways away from you.  
You are frightened and confused but as a few minutes of silence go by you realize they are not coming this way at all. Then why are you here?  
“Back again are you?”  
It’s that low underwater voice. You jump hard and flail as you try to get away. But the skeleton materializes in front of you with it’s creepy smile. You try to scream but the air grows heavier and makes it hard.  
“Shush.” The creature frowns a little and then smiles again. His eyes are blank, but not like papyrus’. This skeleton’s eyes are soul-less. “You will wake the dead, child.”  
You clamp your mouth shut immediately. There is no way you want to see THEM again. He chuckles lightly at that and you glare at him. Why were you here again? Why was he here? Surely you weren’t dead. You fell asleep in Sans’ arms last night.  
He floats towards you, then around you, looking you over with a curious ‘hmmm’. “You are definitely an oddity.” He croons in a pleased manner. “It’s not every day that living beings come to the void.” He raises a hand to rest his chin on as he watches you. “How strange, and yet trouble follows your person like a plague on a town.”  
You frown and finally talk, “The heck do you mean?”  
He smiles in a way that makes you nervous. “Ah! She speaks!” He chortles, “My lady, not just any living being comes into the land of the dead. It seems you have quite the eventful future you have ahead of you. Some form of destiny calls you.” He frowns with mild irritation. “Whatever dance you will have with me in the future seems to be bringing you back here for some reason. Perhaps a glitch in the system.”  
“Dance? …What? You’re some kind of crazy person aren’t you?” You frown, what the heck is he talking about? And why is he talking this way?  
He smiles in a dark manner and floats towards you quickly. Squeaking, you try to wiggle away as his hand grips yours and his arm wrests around your hips. He lightly spins the two of you around, and suddenly it seems your feet have found purchase on some kind of floor. He forces you to step with him and leads you through a waltz.  
“A dance with death.” He responds. “You don’t question your bond with that pirate captain at all do you? Never wonder why it was YOU he was interested in?” He spins you and you gasp as he pulls you close again and continues to move the two of you about the endless room. “After all, what could you possibly offer to a man like that if he is not into you for riches?”  
His words sting and you open your mouth to ask angrily what he is playing at, but his curious and chilling stare silences you. “You died once. You were supposed to be here you know. But you were brought back to the living only a few minutes later. It’s lucky, but not uncommon the first time. Still doesn’t explain why you are here now.” He tilts his head at you. “I’m not much a fan of visitors, especially when they are messing with the equilibrium of life and death.” He hisses.  
You jump at the subtle dangerous tone in his voice. You’re realizing he doesn’t want you to be here. “I don’t know how I am here.” You frown, “Why would I want to be in a terrifying place like this? Show me the door and I will leave.”  
He laughs coldy, “No my dear, you are not here of your own will I know. I’m guessing you will be here again. As I said your destiny calls to you and until then you will probably be a thorn in my side. It’s definitely an interesting future for you.” He stares into the distance as if he can see something. “Mmmm, a grim one too.”  
“What? Can you see it or something?” You spit sarcastically with a smart ass grin.  
“Yes.” He replies blatantly, and the smirk drops from your face.  
“Wait, what do you mea-“ Before you can ask, your eyes are opening. You’re back in Sans’ bed. He is not beside you though, probably having went to start his daily routine. You rub your eyes. What the fuck was that? Why were you back there? Did it mean something? Or was it just a dream? It had to be just some weird ass dream. You shake off the goose bumps and get out of bed. You are hungry and Asriel should be out of his cell by now.  
As you thought, when you are out on the deck you see the boy. He turns and sees you, with a smile he shouts your name and waves. You walk over to him and fake a smile, you’re still shaky.  
He frowns, “Hey are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”  
“I feel like I’ve seen a ghost.” You mutter.  
“Bad dream?” His ears twitch and he looks concerned for you.  
It makes you smile a little, you still appreciate having someone who cares for you like Asriel does. “Yeah, it was pretty weird. Creepy really.”  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
You shake your head at his question, “Maybe in a little bit.” You kind of do, but you’re not sure you’re comfortable with talking about it just yet. People might think you are crazy or something. You feel a bit bad as your see his smile falter a bit.  
“That’s arlight. Do you want to go get some breakfast then?”  
You nod. Food sounds good and your starving. The two of you go down to the mess hall and wait in line for your food. The two of you quietly talk, and joke. The two of you talk about the times you lived in the town, and reminisce about the things you can no longer do stuck on a boat. The morning goes well and the dream is forgotten about. You help Asriel with his chores for the day. You’re helping him to swab the deck when Sans passes by and stops to stare at you. “What are you doing?” He questions with a slightly raised brow.  
The two of you look at your captain. You smile and reply, “I’m just helping him out. Why?”  
He frowns, “Because he’s the cabin boy, not you. That’s his work to do.”  
“I can’t help him?” You snort softly.  
“No.” He hums, then does something you never expected. You squawk indignantly as he throws you over his shoulder. “P-put me down you bucket of bones!” You shriek and he laughs. He walks off, leaving a very confused Asriel behind him. You are shocked at his actions, squirming until you grunt as your back hits the cabin wall. Before you know it you are being kissed. His hands are on your hips and your mouth is opening on it’s own. You’re still surprised, but quickly join him in the heated make out session he drug you into.   
“What are you-“  
He doesn’t let you finish, kissing you deeply and pulling you closer. You blush and let out a pleased noise. What is he doing? He’s acting like a horny teenager, kissing you out in the middle of a public already where anyone passing by can see. ….But damn your kind of enjoying it. You pull him even closer, fighting him for dominance in the kiss for a minute more. The two of you finally pull away, with a string of saliva connecting your mouths.  
“What was that about?” You pant out with a smile.  
He chuckles, “I never got to greet you properly this morning.” He’s got you pinned to the wall with his body and you wrap you arms around his shoulders.  
“This is your proper greeting?” You giggle. Since when was he like this? Was he in a good mood for something?  
“Mmm.” He begins to kiss your neck and you gasp softly.  
“Wh-what’s the occasion?” Your breath hitches again as he glides his teeth over your jugular.  
“Just some good news.” He murmurs, leading the two of you towards his cabin. It looks like he won’t be answering until the two of you are done. Honestly you are really surprised since he hasn’t been sexual with you like this in a little while since he’d been running from you every time you got close to coupling.  
The door closes behind you and he’s pulling your shirt off to reveal your bra. He smiles hungrily at you and nips your cleavage as he undoes your bra. You blush and let out a soft moan as he begins to kiss down your collar and takes a nipple into his mouth.  
“M-mnnn~ Are you always gonna ravage me like this when you hear good news?” You already feel yourself getting wet, he better fucking take you this time. You’ve been wanting to jump that cock of his for a few days now.  
“I might.” He smiles, sliding his fingers down your stomach, playing with your navel a bit.  
You squirm under the missed touch. “Are you going to tell me what the good news is?” You spread your legs easily as he slowly slides his digits lower into the hem of your pants.  
“After.” He answers swiftly, sliding his fingers into your underwear and across your slit teasingly causing you to gasp.   
You roll your hips, wanting him to put those fingers in you. You want him inside you, it’s been too long. “Please.” You find yourself saying before you realize what you did. You fluster.  
He shutters softly and licks his lips. “Eager aren’t you?” He murmurs, sliding his fingers into you and slowly spreading them, ticking his thumb over your clit.  
You tense at the pleasure and mewl into his neck bones, “Can you blame m-me?” You moan, “You haven’t fu-fucked me since our first time.” Your eyes widen as he suddenly tenses and is pulling his fingers from you. Your thighs clamp onto his wrist. “What are you doing?” You frown at him, keeping your arms around him so he can’t move from you. Crap, his eye lights are doing the ‘gotta make an excuse to leave’ thing again.  
“I just realized I need to-“  
“No.” You frown and hold him firmly. “You started this. You finish it.” You look at him angrily. “Do you not WANT to have sex with me or something?”  
His eyes suddenly widen in shock, “What?! No of course I want to have sex with you!” He almost looks a little offended.  
You still aren’t freeing his hand from your thighs. “Then why?” You hiss. “Why do you keep running from me? I see you stare at me during the day, don’t think I don’t see the boners you try to hide. I know you want it when you hold me in bed at night so why won’t you go for it?”  
He blushes blue and looks away. “I….it’s complicated.”  
“Seriously?” Your voice raises a bit and you’re getting irritated now. “Look, if you don’t want to have sex, that’s fine. But don’t go getting me riled up if you’re not gonna go through with it. I respect your decisions but to make me horny and then leave is just-“  
“It’s not that!” He frowns, looking worried with your rising anger at him. “I do want it, alright? Trust me I do. I get excited every time you bend that fine looking ass over. You’re all I can think about when I’m working, god knows how many times I’ve had to touch myself just to keep some control around you okay?”  
….This admittance shocks you and you watch him with a bright red face.  
He face palms and peeks an eye light from between his fingers, the sour face clearly says he doesn’t want to explain. “Our first time was…not the way it was supposed to go.”  
You freeze at his words and suddenly feel a little hurt. “You….regret our first time.” You murmur.  
“No! -I mean yes! NO!” He looks frustrated and is suddenly pulling you close to him with a growl. “It was YOUR first time and….it was out of anger. I don’t want that to be how it goes! I feel bad okay?!” He groans, “I’m not good at this communicating thing!”  
You blink, and suddenly you’re understanding a little more. “You mean you feel bad because my first time was hate sex?” You giggle a little.  
Your giggle makes him pull back, he’s a little confused and looks a bit angry now. “Yes! Why is that something to giggle about? You had marks and bruises! That’s fucked up!”   
You’re trying not to smile, but it breaks out into laughter.  
He’s taken aback. “What’s so funny?!” He shouts. He’s definitely confused and angry now, eye blazing bright blue.  
You calm your giggle fit and gently reach to his face, leaning in to kiss and calm him. “You’re a pirate captain, who pillages and raides the towns, strikes fear into the hearts of all who hears your name. But here you are, saying it’s fucked up because you took my virginity over angry sex.” You smile softly and pepper his face in kisses.  
He’s still so very confused, frowning but not pushing you away. “You…don’t regret our first time then?” He mumbles, for once sounding very small.  
You’ve never seen him look so self conscious before, never heard him sound so unsure. It sounds odd and out of character, but you’re realizing that maybe it’s another hidden part of Sans that he doesn’t let others see. You bring him in for another kiss, which he reacts to. “No.” You state, soft but firm. “I don’t regret losing my first time to you in that way. And if the reason this bugs you so much is only because you feel that I may have not liked it, then I say there is no need to worry. I don’t regret it, and neither should you.” You say, trying to put his worries to rest.  
His shoulders sag and he nods, he looks relieved and you chuckle. You’re recalling him saying he’s never raped anyone, and the grim looking face he held when you talked about the subject. You’re starting to think he has a pretty strong stance on consent. Your captain has some good in there. You look down, and the tent in his pants has gone flaccid through this little misunderstanding. It just won’t do.  
“Now then, you silly man.” You pull him in for a heated kiss. He wraps his arms around you as the two of you convey your passion through your dancing tongues. You pull away and tease him by slowly sliding out of your pants. “Now that that’s out of the way, why don’t you finish what you started?”  
He nods eagerly as he watches every inch of skin revealed to him. He steps out of his own pants, cock quickly hardening back to full force. But you step back slightly and stop him. “Ah.”  
He’s shocked by the command and looks at you a little indignant that you are the one telling HIM what to do. He’s the captain.  
You smile coyly at him, a playful air to you. “I think you owe me an apology for riling me up so many times and letting me go high and dry.” You wiggle your hips and you know his monster nose can smell your pheromones.   
“Oh yeah?” He chuckles and steps closer. “Or how about I punish you for the mess you left on my pillow the other night?” He purrs, playing along with you.  
Oh shit. You grin wide, your forgot about that. You squeal as he tackles you onto the bed and is kissing you again. You’re eager to run your hands over his back, feeling each vertebra and rib. He gropes your sides and gently bites your shoulders, panting heatedly onto your skin. You’re incredibly wet, but he’s determined to take his time as he’s nibbling down your body. You mewl as he leaves plenty of love marks. Reaching down towards your thighs he kisses and nibbles everywhere but where you really want him to. “Captain~” You breath out, airy and lusting. You smile as he shutters hard and his cock twitches. You learned a little while ago that his title being crooned into his skull turned him on quite a bit.   
“Nn, hush lass. This is yer punishment remember?” He chuckles and gives a slow lick between your pussy lips.  
You pout at him, until he does that. Your body arches sharply and you bite your lip in pleasure. “N-nh~” Oh god, that long talented tongue, you’ve missed it.   
He spreads your legs further, taking in your scent and eyeing the way you’re exposed to him. “I’ve wanted this so badly.” He murmurs. “Your body drives me crazy.” Slowly he dips forward and begins to lap at your soaked entrance.   
You haven’t been touched by him in a while, it’s left your body sensitive and you’re making tiny pleasured cries. “S-sans~” Your hips roll and you’re eager for more. He’s only focusing on licking at your lips, and never putting his tongue inside. It’s driving you mad! Your body shakes softly with lust, fingers tightly gripped into the sheets as he carefully takes one of your labia between his teeth and softly tugs. You’re trying hard not to beg, but when he finally spreads your vagina lips and sticks that wonderful tongue deep inside you, you cry out blissfully loud. “S-SANS PLEASE, MORE~” You wouldn’t normally beg due to pride, but you’re so incredibly horny for him that the teasing is too much.   
He pulls back and licks over his teeth, very pleased with the quivering mess you’ve quickly become for him. “I dunno Lass,” He croons huskily. “Do ya think ya deserve it?” He eyes you lustfully, with all the heat you sense when the two of you first met.  
You feel a strong gush of liquid come from you at his stare and sexy drawl. You nod frantically, rolling your hips against the thumb that’s just barely teasing your clit.  
He chuckles and grins as he flips you over and hears your shocked cry. Moving you so you’re on your knees with your ass in the air, he stairs for a moment and gives his cock a few pleasurable tugs. “Stars dammit lass, any man would be tuggin’ themselves dry at the look of ya.” He grunted out.  
You flush and let out a soft yip as he spanks your lower bottom, your body jolts forward a bit. A gentle rub comes to the stung spot, before another light spank hits you. You pant loudly, it’s incredibly embarrassing to be in this position but you feel your fluids leaking down your leg at his ministrations. The mattress creaks a little as he leans down to lick it up from your leg to your soaked cunt. You mewl and your body arches more till you’re in proper doggy position.  
A hum of appreciation come from him and an energy is radiating from him that you haven’t quite sensed before. ….something warm and slippery slides over your asshole. You cry out loudly and try to squirm away, but his boney hand places itself at the middle of your back to pin you in place. Quickly looking over your shoulder you blush cherry red to see what the hell he was doing.   
His eye is blazing blue and magic crackles in the air. You see it then, a magic tentacle slowly sliding over your anal entrance, teasing the delicate flesh. You mewl as it slowly starts to tease the tip inside the much tighter hole. “W-wait!” You cry out softly, you’ve never done this before and it’s so weird but oddly good.  
“Sorry love, not waiting” He whispers huskily into your ear.  
The pliable tentacle slides inside your ass and your arch hard with a silent cry. It feels weird and hurts a little, a tiny pained whimper escapes you as it slides in and out. “S-Sans” You mumble his name insecurely.  
“Not good enough huh?” He chuckles softly and gently scratches his phalanges along your back. “Let’s try this then.” Another tentacle slowly slides inside your pussy, leaving you to silently cry out once more. You’ve never even thought magic could be used like this and right now you are too full to think. The tentacles slide in and out of you at different times, a smaller one joining to abuse your clit. Your cries become loud and you can do nothing but squirm in pleasure as he holds you down and brutalizes both your holes. “S-Sans! Sansy! Caaaaaaaaptain~” Your voice gets high pitched as you squeak and cry.  
He’s loving every second of this, his cock hard and leaking precum as he’s pushing you closer and closer to the edge. Your muscles are tight around his magic.  
Your eyes are rolling upwards and your knuckles are white with the strength you are using to hold the sheets. You are so close to coming and all you can do is call his name. He starts to slow down and you whimper for him to go faster….but he’s still slowing down. You whine and look over your shoulder desperately as it’s not enough, you’re so close. “S-Sans what- go f-faster!” You plead.  
“Fffffff, I dunno baby. Maybe I’m just not feeling it anymore.” It’s clearly a lie as he strokes his leaking cock against your ass cheek. You whine pathetically at him and try to ride the tentacles, but they just move with you and provide no more friction than what he will give. “What do you want me to do?!” You whimper out.  
He smirks. “Beg.”  
“Please!” You whine.  
“No.” He says firmly, “Beg like you mean it.” He gives the tentacles a sharp thrust and you cry out loudly.  
“PLEASE! PLEASE CAPTAIN FUCK ME WITH YOUR BIG COCK, I NEED IT SO BAD BABY PLEASE FILL ME WITH YOUR HOT CUM AND SCREW ME TILL I CAN’T WALK PROPERLY FOR DAYS!” You scream it out loudly, sure enough that the whole ship could hear it.  
He doesn’t hesitate, your vagina is empty for only a second until he sheaths his cock fully inside you and begins pumping roughly, hips slapping against your ass. He grunts and moans as he grips a fist into your hair, forcefully pulling you back onto him each time while he fucks your ass with the tentacle.  
You can’t quiet your screams, squeezing around the appendages so tightly as the smacking sounds of skin on skin and squelching fluid fill the room. Your body trembles violently and your fingers pull the sheets off the corners of the mattress. A particular deep thrust against your g spot in time with the massaging of your clit make you cry out his name loudly as your body spasms around him.   
Your orgasm is so wonderfully strong, milking his cock to the point that he moans loudly and spills his magic deep within you. He bites your shoulder hard, breaking the skin and mixing your pleasure with pain in an addicting mix. You both pant heavily, riding out your orgasms with a few last thrusts until you collapse onto the mattress. He flops on top of you and his magic dissipates altogether, allowing the fluids to leak out of your abused entrance.  
It’s only the middle of the day, but you are absolutely exhausted. Sans tries to stand up and get a few rags to clean the two of you with, but you tug him back down for cuddles. He chuckles, “We’ll get all sticky if we wait to clean up.” He mutters.  
“Don’t care.” You squeeze him affectionately, “When you fuck that hard and passionate you’re supposed to cuddle afterwards.”  
He snorts softly but smiles and holds you, “Alright fine.”


	17. DISCONTINUED

Sorry to those that were waiting for more, I've moved on from the Undertale fandom to the Bendy and the ink machine fandom. I still love undertale but have no more interest in writing for it. Perhaps if anyone is interested I will let them adopt the story from me.


	18. Skull and cross bones' new writer

http://archiveofourown.org/users/Elivusha_matsu/pseuds/Elivusha_matsu I'm gonna call them Eli for short of the username, (Hope they don't mind) has decided to adopt my story. Here is the link for those who still wish to read.

Again my apologies for leaving it :) but I am sure Eli will take great care to write the story with much of the enthusiastic vigor I had started to lose. I will probably write Undertale no longer, but maybe since Summer vacation has started I will possibly be writing Bendy and the ink machine fics if anyone is interested.

Thank you for all your kind comments throughout my writing, you will never know how appreciative I am of all your guys' sweet words and encouragement. It's been fun.

And thank you to Elivusha_matsu for adopting this story and giving it a chance to go on. Do with it what you will, I am sure you will write it beautifully in whatever which way you plan to take it :)

~AJ


End file.
